Heart Lock & Soul Key
by Angel Ayami
Summary: When a new girl comes to Seiyo Academy to attend High School. A mysterious legend begins to start coming to life. The tale of the Heart Lock and Soul Key! Is this girl part of it? Will she become a friend or enemy of Easter or the Guardians? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Tigress Decends!

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hello everyone~! It is I the narrator of this story~! And I want you all to know that this is Sage-chan's first Shugo Chara story, let her know if you wanna read more!

Ikuto: (appears from nowhere) However, all flames should be sent away, she doesn't appreciate it.

Narrator: Oh yes, this reminds me. We will have a special guest talking about the narratives per chapter. Of course today is Ikuto…

Yoru: And me!

Narrator: ^^; of course, and Yoru-chan too.

Yoru: Enough with the formalities, let's get started Nya~!

Ikuto: This was all the time I got?

Narrator: For the time being Ikuto. Though seriously, let's begin. And for those who like tell us which one you want to be in for the next chapter intro. Or we can just have Ikuto and Yoru again. Have fun~!

Ikuto: Damn you…

Chapter 1: Tigress Descends!

It was a dark night, quiet, cool in the fall season. Everyone was tucked in their beds, letting the sweet temptress of sleep let them fall into sweet dreams, to believe nothing will bother them. While others, became drunk out of mind until they passed out either along the streets, or on a household floor.

However, in the place of a silent park, something floated in midair, no suspensions had a hold on it. The shape was more of an egg, but once cast in the moonlight, the egg was black marked with a white X. All around a voice echoed,

"Useless…untalented…." yet no one was around to hear the voice of what was a little girl, or was there? A loud CRACK came from the egg's shell, as a line cut right through the middle. The sign of hatching, but what came out was no chicken as one could always think, but it looked like a person, small, black, sightless white eyes, and a large red X was stamped on the head. A high pitched laugh broke through its vocal cords, echoing in the darkness. It floated away into the darkness like a speeding car.

It was only a few feet away from the park when it let out a loud screech like a tire's quick brake squeal. A silhouette stood before it, masked in shadow, by it was another floating figure, but not like the other. "So, a little X Egg hatched did it nya?" spoke a high pitched voice as the smaller shadow floated around the taller figure.

"It appears so, I could smell it from a mile away." Spoke the other. "Too bad though, we got here when the X Character hatched, ne?"

"Yes that is sort of sad nya~." a meow came from the floating shadow. "But I think it can be easy to take on, there's only one."

"Indeed that's true."

However, their statements only seemed to have ANGERED the X Character's ego by the way it looked. Then it screeched at the top of its lungs, before crying out, "Speed! Vroom!" then shot out a blast of purple energy to the one that opposed it so. The beam had a lightning speed look, but it made loud engine roaring noises. Though, it looked like it hit, the X Character saw that the spot was empty and looked up quickly feeling something right over it.

"My own heart. Unlock!" A voice spoke calmly and the black character scrambled back when a blinding white light illuminated the park area. "Chara Nari…" were the words that the X Character heard while it was trying to get away at full speed, but when the light faded away, there was a crackle of yellow light, lightning! "Go back to where you belong X Character. Let your person fulfill their dreams.." a wind blue after a pause then the lightning shot toward it, shaped like those of claws. It was a dead end for the X Character for when it lightning struck down upon the red X hard making it crack. Another crack and another appeared then it came off disappearing into nothingness.

The moment the X faded away, the black around the X Character faded away replaced with a pretty blonde girl who wore a racing jacket and pants, with a hairpin that had a wheel in it. "Thank you, whoever you are. Now I feel like I can go sleep, until the right moment for my girl to discover her dreams, with practice. Bye bye~!" two shells of a white egg clacked closed around the small girl and floated away into the darkness.

"Yeah…you're welcome." there was a light pop and the person who encountered the enemy walked off as an egg started to float at their side and went into a pocket. And they left in the darkness, letting the pitch black swallow them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shining sunrise became visible on the horizon now. An alarm clock blared for 7:30, and still ongoing. "Ikuto, your alarm clock is going off nya…" came a tiny male voice from under a thick set of blankets.

"Yeah I know Yoru…" a hand slid out from the confines of cotton and started searching the plank of wood and then found the electronic device that was causing the noise and turned it off in a mid beep. A boy sat up from the bed rubbing his neck, his dark blue hair messy and tangled about with bed head. Then a small person came out, he had cat ears and a tail, but could easily fit in the palm of a person's hand.

"Good morning Ikuto nya." the small cat boy stretched large paw mitten like hands over his head yawning widely. "We going to skip today?" he spoke when the boy, Ikuto as he was called got up from the bed straightening out the tangles.

"Not today Yoru, best if we went to school, for now." he went to a closet and pulled out the Seiyo High School uniform and pulled it over himself.

"You know, Ikuto." Yoru spoke swinging around him while he picked up his violin case and put it over his shoulder. "I thought I sniffed the scent of an egg last night. It was way late, I could've been imagining it though meow…"

"Embryo?" Ikuto glanced at Yoru as he swung around, but the cat boy shook his head.

"Nope! Just an X Egg after I got it through." he sighed. "Finding the Embryo is harder than we bargained for." Ikuto looked over at him then away, while he was leaving for school.

"Harder than we bargained for or not…I'm going to find the Embryo." he spoke to his Guardian Chara seriously. Once downstairs he closed the door of his exit and locked it behind him (Ikuto: Even if I am basically known as a stray cat) heading right down the sidewalk the way to school. To Seiyo High School.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be late again!" A girls voice screamed in panic, pink hair was flying from the pin that had her ponytail. Beside her three Guardian Charas floated around her.

"Well you wouldn't wake up Amu-chan, what were you sleeping so much about anyways?" Ran, an athletic chara spoke from up above her.

"What?! What makes you think I was dreaming about something?!"

"Because you were talking in your sleep…" Miki spoke in her most level headed way, she had her sketchbook in her hand while just watching Amu.

"And rolling over constantly, plus giggling." Su, the green guardian told her. "You made a big mess on your bed with all the drooling also." she giggled, but that only caused Amu to twitch.

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone! Seriously!" She screamed at the top of her voice feeling irritated, glaring at her three giggling Charas. Then footsteps stopped right behind her.

"Hinamori-san?" A boy's voice, very young, spoke to her. Amu had turned very bright red and turned on her heel to look at the speaker. However, she already knew who it belonged to.

"T-Tadase-kun…" she stuttered gulping. "Good morning." The boy had light blonde hair, and pretty brown eyes, he wore the school uniform for the boys, and the blue plaid cape around his shoulders.

"Good morning to you too." he smiled at her sweetly causing Amu to blush.

(Yoru: He's full of himself nya. Ikuto: He's just a young boy, he looks cute, but I've got the cool looks. Narrator: Hey! You two stop interrupting!) Then a small king floated up over Tadase's shoulders.

"Good day peasants."

"Morning Kiseki-chan!" Su said rather happily from her typical bubbly personality. However, the Chara huffed turning his head away. (Yoru: Pompous brat nya…-.- )

"Anyways," Tadase spoke after a small awkward pause, chuckling, "you want to walk the rest of the way to school together, Hinamori-san?"

"I…uh…N-No thanks." Amu turned her head away quickly, her face still red.

"You're being stubborn again Amu-chan." Ran giggled between her pompoms.

"Yes, she is." Miki spoke with crossed arms nodding wisely.

"You two…" Amu growled.

"Well, well, look who it is. It's Kiddy King, and Amu." A sleek and attractive voice spoke. An arm wrapped around Amu's shoulders pulling her close. "It's good to see you." A set of lips pressed against her pale cheek.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! What're you doing?! Let Hinamori-san go!" Tadase spoke outraged about the fact of one of the people who was close to him was being come onto by one of his worst enemies. Ikuto looked up, his blue eyes boring into the brown eyes.

"Is it so wrong that I just came to give Amu a good morning?" he asked, almost innocently, but that only pushed the little boy further in anger.

"Yes it is!"

"Oh really? How?" Tadase growled a bit under his breath and moved forward to say something rude or insulting to Ikuto, but then a shadow loomed over him,

"Hey, you are all in my way." a slightly cold voice spoke to them. Amu looked over to see a girl with short neck length blonde hair, and black bangs, wearing a high school uniform.

"Eh?" Amu blinked tilting her head to the side, staring into forest green eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you were in my way." she spoke again, each word just like an icy wind that could blow by and make them shiver. Ikuto didn't look affected and let the pink haired girl. That gave Tadase the chance to grab her arm and walk off pushing past the teenage boy roughly, only leaving the two to stand down against each other.

Ikuto walked over to the new girl and walked around her in a circle like a vulture surrounding a dead carcass for a meal. "A little young to be in high school aren't you?"

"Is it any of your business about how old I am?" she glared at him then closed her eyes. "Stop circling me like a vulture, it's uncomfortable."

"So rude aren't you? And here I thought I was going to be a nice little boy and take you to the high school. Never saw your face before at all. So, I took it as you being a new student. However," He moved away and spread his hands shrugging his shoulders, "it's no skin off my nose if you're late. Later." with that he turned away and walked off, Yoru was swinging on his shoulder, feet dangling and going back and forth like a pendulum. Ikuto's lips formed into a smirk when he was listening to the footsteps on the concrete behind him. "This is going to be interesting hm?" he looked at Yoru on his shoulder.

"Sure could be nya. Though I don't think I like her attitude nya…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadase stopped after a ways and released Amu's arm and turned to look at her. "I'm really sorry about that Hinamori-san. I just had to take the advantage while the cat thief didn't have you in his clutches…" he said blushing embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I just don't see what the big problem is with you and Ikuto. That's all."

"I just don't like him." he sighed putting a hand on his waist. "He's an untrustworthy person. If he takes advantage of you, god knows what'll happen to you Hinamori-san. I'd rather not take any chances on letting you get hurt." He spoke so seriously when he faced her. "Please, just trust me when I say this." Amu blushed brightly at his words then sighed looking down.

"I can't always promise that I can't go near him. He comes near me at his own accord! I got nothing to do with it!" She stomped her foot onto the ground, fists clenched tightly. "I don't…I don't even like him! I hate him!"

"Amu-chan, please calm down." Ran told her going up to eye level. "If you get mad you start saying things that you don't even mean." Amu looked at her Shugo Chara and opened her mouth to say something, but Kiseki interrupted first.

"However," everyone faced him as he was hovering over Tadase's shoulder, "There's something about that one girl that gave us such an unappreciated attitude. I believe, she may have a Shugo Chara on her hands!"

"You sure about that accusation Kiseki?" Tadase looked over at his guardian himself fully.

"I'm very sure. It's a King's word Tadase. That girl could be a potential danger or an ally depending on what route she is on at her age."

"We'll be sure when the Guardians meet up at the Royal Garden. After school let's out for the day."

"For now, we should go fast before you are all late!" Su exclaimed when she heard a small chime coming from the building. At her words they made a run to the school, feeling embarrassed that they got caught up in such idle conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over with the high school kids, freshman were all buzzing about the fact of a new student. Ikuto was leaning against the wall of one of the classes, ears of a cat popped from his head, listening in to the conversation while smirking. "Yeah…I have a feeling I may know who that is." the ears disappeared from his head and he slid into the classroom and walked over to an empty desk and perched on it.

"I heard it was a girl." A boy said to his friends, looking ready. "If it is, I'm so going to ask her out!"

"But have you really seen her?"

"No I didn't even see her at the office."

"I wonder if she's cute."

That was all idle chatter that spread along all the boys while girls of the class shot over glares at all the talk. It was usual school girl things, not liking the fact that boys were talking about a new person who could potentially be better looking than they were. The door slid open on the other side of the classroom and the teacher walked in setting some books down.

"Everyone take your seats, we'll be starting soon. I have to go through something first." the class gained their respected seats and sat down looking with some anticipation, which the teacher caught the looks and felt a bit unnerved. "Well, apparently you all already know about our new student. She's only 13, but a pretty decent prodigy, so she was able to move up a few grades. You can come in!" as he spoke, the door slid open and that girl that met with Ikuto earlier that day walked in, tresses of blonde hair fluttering behind her with each step. Then she turned and faced the class hands behind her sides, green eyes scanning the room. "This is Kisa Hanomi-san. Treat her well and properly. Why don't you say hello Hanomi-san." he gave her a smile, but Kisa just frowned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." an icy chill settled over the class now.

"Oh, yes, very nice Hanomi-san…why don't you go take your seat in the empty desk there by the window." She walked by and took her spot in the desk, turning her head to stare out onto the grounds. "With that all settled, let's begin shall we? Open your textbooks to page 109." his voice trailed off slowly as the time went by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu sighed in relief as she held her bag over her shoulder walking out of the building while Miki, Ran and Su hovered by her. "You look really exhausted today Amu-chan." Miki spoke looking at, her blue eyes curious, "Why?"

"I was thinking a lot about what Kiseki and Tadase-kun said. Not only about that new high school student, and a possibly dangerous chara, but it was also the fact on what Tadase thinks about Ikuto…"

"Well, the question is Amu-chan." Su came up and hovered in her face. "Who do you trust more in your heart and mind?"

"Yeah that's true! It's all in your heart and mind who you would trust the more~!" Ran spoke in an energetic way, waving her pompoms around. However, Amu just looked really frustrated. She turned down the way to the Royal Garden, but stopped, thinking she saw a shadow on the roof of the green house. Then she shook her head.

'It could by my imagination!' she thought trying to rid her mind of the image. 'It's probably all from the stress I'm seeing things!'

"Amu-chi!!!" A young girl came over and hugged the distracted girl from behind. Her caramel colored pigtails fluttering in the force of the breeze. "You were able to make it! But you don't look so good, are you alright?" Amu looked back feeling that the air had been taken out of her lungs by a hand crushing them. She sighed.

"Oh. It's you Yaya. No, I'm alright really. It was just a really long day that's all." She laughed slightly rubbing her neck a little as the girl released her.

"Well if you're sure!" Yaya grabbed a hold on Amu's hand. "Let's go inside! Tadase said he had something important to discuss when class let out!"

"Yeah I know that much." She groaned inwardly, she didn't really feel up to discussing the deal at all. Making assumptions of people before they would have a chance to defend themselves.

"It's good to see that you two came on time." Tadase greeted raising a hand in a hello to Yaya and Amu.

"Tadase…why is it that you asked us to come here after school?" Rima, a young girl, Amu's age with long blonde hair and a black hair band and ribbon on top of her head looked over at the King's chair seriously. "You never normally call us here after hours unless it's just an emergency."

"Well, it is particularly about a new high school student that has entered Seiyo. Kiseki mentions that she holds a single Chara egg, whether it has hatched or not, we don't know. This could or couldn't be a personal threat to the Guardians. If she's working for Easter, she's the enemy. If not, we could try to convince her to come onto our side."

"What makes you so sure she is working for Easter?" Amu asked him. "Not to be rude about your opinion, but she just got here. She has a bit of an attitude problem yeah, but that doesn't mean she could be bad."

"And what Ikuto Tsukiyomi? You trust him even though he's working for the wrong side, why is that?"

"I didn't come here to be interrogated!" Amu felt outraged about the sudden questioning pointed towards her. "I think you need to stop automatically assuming what other people are!"

"Amu-chan, please calm down!!!" Ran said quickly. "Please?"

"How can I calm down when he's…"

"It could be the truth." Miki spoke looking between her and Tadase.

"She could work for Easter, eventually. Is what he's trying to say Amu." Rima said to her, looking over at Amu now pausing as she held a small cup of tea in her hands. "Is that right?"

"Well…yeah, that's what I am trying to say." Tadase sighed looking over at Amu. "I'm sorry Hinamori-san…I don't mean to be like this, not at all. I don't mean to question you either." he looked so embarrassed when he looked away from her feeling like his shy self all over again.

"H-Hey it's okay! Really I don't feel that angry at you prince!" She covered her mouth turning a red color. She had said the wrong word as the blonde boy flinched slightly and a gold crown appeared at the top of his head.

"You called me Prince….You called me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's KING to you commoners! King I tell you!" Tadase's voice sounded evil as he laughed. A small window on the roof was wide open now. A set of tiger ears flicked slightly at the loud noise. Kisa was on the roof lying there as she moved a green stick of catnip in the air. But at the disturbance she looked down through the window seeing the young boy having his 'kingly' rage.

"They're so noisy…" she sighed but then a small auburn haired girl moved up, she had tiger ears, a small tail, and wore a elegant blue blouse and a green plaid skirt.

"Though you got to admit, it is fun to watch nya~!" The chara looked over giving off a Cheshire cat-like smile. "Kids are a little more immature these days nya."

"Hm…guess you're right." She looked down the window and saw the young blonde curl up in a ball of gloom, the crown popping away. "Well, I guess that ends my sunbathing." she stood up and patted off her skirt. "Are there X Eggs nearby, Rosaline?" she spoke when her chara sniffed the air for a moment.

"Yep! More than one though nya!" Rosaline spoke in an excited tone. Kisa nodded and hopped off, one of her shoes scraped against the glass, making it screech slightly. However, the noise didn't go unnoticed, for a small samurai chara with a green yukata, a tiny sword on his back, and glasses looked up from a spot on his person's shoulder, but also Ikuto had been perched in a tree on his stomach, arms folded under his head, tail moving around back and forth smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The samurai chara hovered over to the open window slowly, a look of curiosity in his eyes. Then a small clown one followed after him, a smile on her face. "Whatcha looking at Musashi?" she asked tilting her head to the side. However, Musashi stared at the spot then looked down to the kids around the table.

"…It's a serious matter Kusukusu…" then he shot down to his owner. A boy who was reading some books while the others talked amongst themselves. "Kairi…we have a matter at hand."

"Hm? What kind of matter?"

"I believe it wasn't just you and the guardians here. Someone was listening on the roof, through an open window. I heard something scrape on the roof, and a small talk of a swarm of X Eggs." that caught Kairi's attention in no time at all.

"You sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be." The boy nodded. "Everyone, I heard from Musashi about us being overheard!" He spoke loudly, which made everyone stop talking, then he cleared his throat going back to his normal talking style. "They apparently were listening through an open window, but I doubt they heard nothing important. However, the true problem is that there's a swarm of X Eggs nearby. Where at, we need to investigate." (Narrator: She tried to get his personality, don't be mad if it's a little wrong, it'll get better)

"Aye aye Class President." Amu rolled her eyes and decided to take off with Miki, Su, and Ran.

"Class…president?" Kairi mumbled adjusting his glasses, but shook his head and followed after the others, face a slightly embarrassed shade of red.

"Don't forget about your true mission though Kairi…" Musashi muttered in the boy's ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A swarm, was no joke at all! There was at least…30 X Eggs in the whole soccer field area! Tadase skidded to a stop dirt brushing up everywhere, shocked at the whole lot of appearances. They may have seen worse, but this was bad being at school wise! "Alright, let's do it!" he told Kiseki, who nodded, and a crown appeared atop his head and a scepter in his hand.

"My own heart. Unlock!" Amu cried out, taken into a flash of light. She opened her eyes as Ran closed her egg, letting the girl hold it and press it into her chest. Once bare, she became fully clothed with a small top that exposed her stomach, a short skirt, sneakers with hearts on the soles, long red ribbons cascaded down along her lower back, she had stockings (Yoru: She doesn't know what they were nya), a clear visor appeared across her head, and last a large heart pin appeared where her other one once was in her ponytail. "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" her voice was in sync with Ran's.

However, during her transformation, the X Eggs took charge darting at them with lightning speed, leaving behind a stream of purple colored energy. Rima had character transformed into Clown Drop and was attacking the nearest ones with juggling pins. Tadase matched up with a group of them with his staff held out and gold energy shot out.

"Holy Crown!" there was some shattering of a couple X Eggs as black fragments fell to the dirt covered ground.

Amu was trying hard to lock on to them, but all the eggs were moving around so fast like flies, it was hard to keep up. Then her magical baton came into hand and she tossed it, creating a pink and red blur heading for the black eggs. A perfect hit! The eggs cracked and shattered though, not something she always liked, but had to deal with it.

"Amu-chi look out!" Yaya suddenly cried out to the pink haired girl for ten of the egg swarm went right at her from behind. Tadase's eyes widened and he made to move forward to get her out of the way, but there was a clang of metal on the eggs and red with orange sparks flew out while the little things scattered when they struck. Amu's heart felt like it had stopped for a single moment as she stared into the face of Ikuto, character transformed, and protecting her…again?

"I…" she started once she found her voice, but Tadase grabbed her and brought her close.

"What're you doing here?" he spoke not looking pleased with Ikuto. The teen merely stood up and looked at the angered little boy.

"Am I not allowed to do something without you freaking out?" he sighed then shrugged slightly, "Guess not."

"You shouldn't even be here you cat thief!" The blonde snarled releasing Amu and stepping in front of her.

"You're being a child Kiddy King. Besides…" suddenly the blue ears atop his head twitched twice and flicked. "Here they come again." he held up the steel claws as more of the black eggs came forward to attack them.

However, there was a burst of lightning that shattered the "X" s off the eggs. They changed white and had their gold on them, not pure white like a few hoped. "How dense can you people be?" There was a rustle of leaves in a tree.

"Who's there?!" Kairi had turned to face what was going on when he whacked away a couple of the eggs from him. Then his eyes widened, Kisa jumped out of a tree and landed on the ground to her feet placing a hand on her hip.

She wasn't wearing the high school uniform now, she wore a black shirt that was long sleeved and slits down the wrists, with a few orange stripes, it only went no farther than her chest, and cut down the middle was only connected with lacing like a shoe (Narrator: As in you can partially see her breasts). She wore a pair of tight pants and a brown studded belt with a chain dangling from it, and a pair of boots that went up to her knees, covering the pants. Atop her head were tiger ears and a tail whipped out from behind. Around her neck rested a leather collar that had a gold cross on it, while her fingernails were like claws.

"Well, it seems the new school girl appeared." Ikuto commented straightening up smirking.

"And she can character transform?!" Kiseki exclaimed almost fainting, but Tadase prepared himself. However, Kairi's voice suddenly choked slightly.

"K-Kisa….Hanomi-senpai…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoru: Cliffhanger nya~! *laughs*

Ikuto: *nods* Yeah it is. It should make them wonder huh?

Narrator: Indeed! Look forward to the next chapter! What is the oddness of Kairi when it came to this mysterious Kisa? Is she a friend or enemy? Well you'll only find out in the next chapter! *evil laugh*

Ikuto & Yoru: See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Kairi's Senpai

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hello all! Welcome to a new installment of Heart Lock & Soul Key! To be honest Sage-chan was really surprised on how many people liked the first chapter already!

Yoru: Yeah nya! It made her really happy!

Narrator: Oh yes! This chapter's guests will be Yoru again, since Ikuto couldn't join us we also have…Kairi and Musashi-kun!

Kairi: Hello.

Musashi: Greetings to you all *bows*.

Narrator: They were pretty interested about the cliffhanger weren't they? I mean really! That was shocking.

Kairi: Well I will admit it was a good way to go on Sage-san's part.

Musashi: Mainly because she gets so frustrated when it comes to the flaming, though no one has so far.

Yoru: Yeah! Keep up the good reviews everyone nya! The more positive, the better the story unfolds nya!

Narrator: We'll open with a recap, but for now…will you do it this time Kairi, Musashi?

Musashi: It'll be our honor.

Kairi & Musashi: Here's the newest chapter of Heart Lock & Soul Key. Please read to your hearts' content. Let's get started!

Yoru: Ready, steady go nya!

Recap:

"_Well, it seems the new school girl appeared." Ikuto commented straightening up smirking. _

"_And she can character transform?!" Kiseki exclaimed almost fainting, but Tadase prepared himself. However, Kairi's voice suddenly choked slightly._

"_K-Kisa….Hanomi-senpai…."_

Chapter 2: Kairi's Senpai

Kisa stroked her short hair back and then it looked like lightning crackled and danced along her fingertips, up to the claw like nails. Then she jumped up high into the air and slashed downward. "Thunder Claw!" she cried out and the lightning blasted off her fingers with such speed no one could see it. The "X" s on all the black eggs scraped off and all changed back to normal and went away. Kairi could only stare his eyes wide behind his glasses in awe. Kisa landed on the ground scraping up the dirt behind her and started to leave.

"Wait! Hanomi-senpai!" Kairi suddenly called out, making the older girl stop in her tracks and look back, the transformation unraveling and beside her was Rosaline, the tiger girl chara. "Why are you here?!" he was shouting suddenly, it wasn't much in his character to even do that, Musashi was shocked that he was losing his level-headed way. Kisa sighed and walked over and looked him up and down.

"It's been a while, Kairi-kun." she smirked and ruffled his hair, making the boy's face turn a shade of crimson. "However, you're still a child as always." she gave him a light slap on the cheek and looked at her chara. "Let's head out now Rosaline, we finished our job." tiger ears and a tail came out.

"Okay Kisa-chan!" Then the two left, disappearing into some trees. The boy turned and stood there, the character change leaving, watching the spot where the older girl left. As with the others, the character transformations and changes vanished or unraveled.

"Class President?" Yaya asked in a small voice as the group, minus Ikuto, who left shortly after his transformation broke, walked over to him.

"You seem to look at her, as if you know who she was." Tadase came up to the front. "Is she someone you knew back in the past?"

All the questions, it was irritating. To Kairi, he felt really frustrated as he touched his cheek. Someone he hadn't seen in a few years shows up out of nowhere, in a difficult time of his, and now the Guardians were asking him questions about his past, like he would easily give it out like he gives out other people's information! "I don't want to talk about it." he said shortly adjusting his glasses. "It's late now, I'll be going home." he turned and walked away with Musashi right behind him, floating just above his shoulder.

"He's really acting strange isn't he Amu-chan?" Su asked coming up to look at the pink haired girl.

"Not that he doesn't normally act weird and suspicious." Miki said flatly as she had her sketchbook out and was drawing something on there. Suddenly Ran gave a small yawn behind her pompoms.

"We should head home though, it's late and your parents will be worried! And you may miss dinner too Amu-chan!" at Ran's words, Amu pulled herself out of her daze, nodding.

"Yeah you're right! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school alright? I have to go now!"

"Alright Hinamori-san, good night." Tadase smiled at her waving in farewell to her. The others said farewell and departed to their own homes after Amu ran off, followed by her three charas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green grass swayed back and forth in a hypnotizing manner as a wind rustled by the tips with loving caresses. However, there was a mix of midnight blue hair fluttered in the breeze as sapphire eyes opened up to look out at the sunset over the horizon from the hill. Ikuto sat up, resting an arm over a curled up knee, he was silent, thoughts were muddled in his brain. On top of a violin case, Yoru uncurled himself and stretched out yawning a little, then looked up at his master tilting his head to the side. "Ikuto? What's wrong? You seem to be rather spacey today nya."

"Just something about that new girl suddenly bugs me." he spoke in a soft tone, biting the nail of his thumb as the thoughts of Kisa ran by. His chara flew up and landed on his head.

"What do you mean? Nothing normally really bugs you nya."

"Mostly, just about Easter, and the Kiddy King." he sighed letting himself relax slightly. "Depending on the situation, she has a chara, she has a character transformation, so it's going to be obvious; both are going to try to persuade her over to their territory."

"Though, Easter doesn't have any information about the girl yet nya." Yoru spoke while licking a paw. "Unless someone finds out and spills the beans nya. Right?"

"Suppose so. For now though…" he picked up the case and put it over his shoulder, "…let's see how the events unfold. If she knows better, she'll stay in the neutral territory." (Yoru: Ikuto's speaking like cat territory nya. Musashi: Samurai gangs had territory too, just to clarify if any of you viewers were lost and confused)

"So, you're not gonna warn her about the Easter Corporation nya?"

"She'll find out soon enough, the more X Eggs show up, the more curious she'll get, the more she'll dig, until she finds out about Easter. That's how it should go."

"But you told Amu all about it nya."

"Only because she was a different case."

"Whatever you say Ikuto nya…" Yoru sighed as the cat ears appeared through the hair and a tail came out and Ikuto leapt off into the far off reaches of the setting sun over the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pencil was scratching along a sheet of paper, while a hand moved over a book staring at it, shooting back and forth. Kairi was in his room as darkness was settling over the place. Suddenly, the lead inn his mechanical pencil suddenly broke when he pressed down really hard. He sighed and put the pencil down as he stared out the window, only to see his darkened reflection. Musashi was sitting by a jar, watching Kairi in silence, but no longer could resist the question; "How do you know her?"

"She…was sort of different from the others back in grade school. She's two years older than I was. Kisa was a second grader when I first met her." He sighed leaning back in the chair staring at the ceiling. "…She was a completely different person back then, this was before I met you." his eyes closed slowly, in his minds eye everything was black and white and grainy like an old styled movie.

_A small boy with short cut hair was sitting by some swings reading a book about the great people of Japan. He was reading it really intently, in such fascination that he was lost in his own world. That is, he was until a shadow loomed over him, he looked up and an saw older kid, someone taller and tougher looking than him._

"_Hey kid, what're you reading there?" A boy questioned as he looked at the book cover with a smirk. "That's a bit strange for someone as small as you to be reading. However," he hooked his finger and thumb around the spine and jerked it out of Kairi's hands, "I, myself like it. So I think I'll take this."_

"_Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Kairi shouted, trying to grab for the book, but the older kid lifted it out of his reach, laughing tauntingly before shoving the little boy into the dust again._

_Suddenly a soccer ball came flying into the midst of it all and struck the older boy in the back of the head, hard. "Pathetic, picking on someone smaller than you. You're a coward." a girl with a haircut that went down to her neck and long bangs wandered over as the bully turned on his heel. _

"_Yeah? And who are you to talk to me like that? You're a little kid too! One with a nasty attitude problem."_

"_Only when it comes to people picking on the weak, or those whom they think are underneath them." she stood face to face with the taller boy, yes he was taller, he was at least half a foot taller at her head._

"_You looking for a fight little girl? Why don't you just go home and play with your little dolls or dress up like all you tiny kids do?" He got up close and personal into the girl's face. She smirked then spat in his face. "You little…!" he clenched a fist and tossed a punch at her._

_However, her hand caught it and she flipped over him and slammed her elbow into his back, causing him to stumble along the grass. He turned and went to attack again, they did a whole hand to hand fight. Kairi, he could only sit and stare, his eyes wide behind his glasses, watching a strange girl he never met before, defend him and fight against someone who was bigger than she was. Suddenly she tripped the boy over and stood over him holding a hand out. "If you wouldn't MIND, I'm taking that book now."_

"_Fine you little…" he mumbled the last word and held up Kairi's book. She snatched it out of his hand and he pulled himself up and lumbered off._

"_Sheesh…people these days." She sighed and dusted off her shirt with her empty hand. Kairi stood up and looked at her. _

"_Um…excuse me…" he spoke out a little, but as she turned, she smiled at him, so that made him feel less afraid. Then she handed the book to him._

"_Here, this is yours right?"_

"_Yeah. Th-Thank you…" he nodded and looked at a forming bruise on her jaw line. "But are you alright? That bruise looks really bad."_

"_What? This?" she pointed at the bruise then laughed, rubbing the spot, "It's just fine! I get into scrapes like this most of the time! So you're alright?"_

"_I'm just fine." Kairi hesitated slightly, shifting his feet. "I'm Kairi Sanjo. Who're you?"_

"_Kisa Hanomi. It's good to meet you, Kairi-kun." she gave him a bright smile, and his face changed a little color. _

"_Y-You're older aren't you? Older than me? I'm in a kindergarten class…"_

"_Then yes. I'm a second grader."_

"_So that makes you…" he trailed off to find the words, "…Hanomi-senpai!"_

"_S-Senpai?" Kisa chuckled slightly. "Okay, I'm not one to be part of the honorifics, but if that's what you like I'll accept it." She stood up and held out a hand to him, "C'mon I'll walk you home, okay?"_

"_Okay." he reached up taking her hand, standing up with her help. Together, they walked off._

Kairi breathed deeply and opened his eyes, all of the flashback faded away and he was face to face with Musashi. "So, she was important to you?" his chara asked raising a small curious eyebrow. The boy sat up taking off his glasses.

"As a kid, yeah." he walked over to the alarm clock and squinted, it was 10 p.m. now. "I'll finish up my homework in the morning…" he set his glasses on the nightstand by his alarm clock and turned out the light sliding under the comforter.

"What happened though?" Musashi questioned as he went to his egg for the sleep that was to come.

"She moved away, a month after the incident…" Kairi sighed pulling the comforter up to his neck. "We were really close friends, despite the age differences."

"I see." Musashi started to close up his egg. "…Well this is goodnight Kairi…" there was a small CLOMP as the two shell halves were brought together.

"Yeah…night." he mumbled then turned over away from the bright full moon and closed his eyes to allow a sweet sensation of sleep take over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu was standing on her balcony as she dried her hair with a towel, staring up at the night sky. Ran, Miki, and Su were sitting on the railing of the balcony looking up at her silently for a while. "…So there's someone new that can do a Chara Nari…" she spoke quietly, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, apparently so Amu-chan…" Ran sighed. "But that doesn't mean she's a bad person right? I mean the Guardians are all nice people!"

"However, it's the ones like Utau…that get me really nervous about what could happen." Amu sighed then looked at her three charas, then to Miki. "Miki, you've been drawing for the past few hours. What's got you going like that?"

"It was that girl, Kisa, as Kairi said that is sort of interested me. She's really sort of like a gothic girl, but also she's slim and elegant like a ballet dancer! Not to mention her Chara Nari is really interesting too. It's like Ikuto's almost, but more like a tiger rather than something so cat-like."

"And it doesn't show as much fan service either!" Su brought up.

"Yes it does!" Amu said loudly. "Have you seen that shirt she wore?! Her boobs are almost fully visible!" she sighed and grumbled something.

"You're just mad because she has something that's way different Amu-chan." Ran spoke floating up. "You're still a growing girl! All you gotta do is keep fighting! I'm sure yours will be big soon!" Amu stared and then began to laugh, as did the other three.

"Alright, I see your point, then I won't give up!" Then she blinked when her mom called from downstairs.

"Amu! Time for bed!"

"Alright!" Amu called back and walked back into her room, her charas followed behind her. Miki was staring at her drawing of Kisa on her sketchpad in silence as she went to her egg, as did Su. Ran flew up and turned out the lights, before swooping back into hers. Amu sighed and slid into bed and closed her eyes slowly, thoughts of the future were in her mind through her dreams. A cross between the good, and the bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes shot open and a bit of light panting echoed through an empty room. Tadase was staring at the ceiling, lightly brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. Kiseki was fast asleep in his egg, not noticing the disturbance of who he belonged to. "It was just a dream…rather a nightmare…" Tadase sighed and got out of bed slowly and quietly walking over to the window, where his room was bathed in a white glow by the moon. He leaned against the sill resting his forehead on the cool glass, eyes slowly shutting. "I think I'm overreacting. Hinamori-san, could be right in saying that someone new like her, couldn't be bad…not yet…I'm sure it's just my imagination." he opened his eyes now, staring up at the night sky, at the stars. "I'm sure, if the Guardians work hard enough, we could get her to join us to bring the Embryo."

"Why are you talking to yourself Tadase?" Kiseki's tired tone startled the boy out of his thoughts. "

"Oh, Kiseki. Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind is all."

"You know, persuading a girl who seems to be more of the rebellious type isn't an easy one. It's going to take plenty of hard work from you and your subjects to even attempt at it."

"I'm sure we can handle it as well as we can. Maybe she's not really that rebellious at heart, just a strong one that refuses to give in."

"Then what are your thoughts of her and Easter like you assumed earlier today?" Kiseki inquired, not coming out of his egg fully just removed the top half a little so he could be seen.

"There is always a chance, for her to join Easter, but they don't have anything of her appearance nor her chara, so that means she is safe for now. If she joins us she'll be even more so, she'll help us claim the Embryo."

"Perhaps, but now Tadase, a king needs his sleep. Meaning you and myself." he closed up the egg now. Tadase laughed a little and walked over to the bed and crawled under the sheets, turning over slowly onto his side.

'He's right…' he thought as he closed his eyes. 'But the question is how long it will take Easter?' "I'm thinking too much again…" his voice mumbled as he began to breathe softly, sleep and succumbed him once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two rows of pure white teeth, that belonged to a small mouth chomped down into the head of a taiyaki pastry and a purr came from a small throat. Rosaline and Kisa were wandering down the empty sidewalk, together after coming from a convenience store, like it was a typical routine to do late at night. "Ne ne, Kisa-chan, are you worried about those kids from earlier today nya?" Rosaline asked as she carried the pastry between her two tiger paws, but she received no answer. "Kisa-chan? Kiiissssaaa-chan?" she frowned and floated in front of the girl's face. Kisa's eyes were closed, and she had two buds of a headset in her ear, an mp3 player rested in her chest pocket. The opened her mouth a little and started to sing a little bit of the song to herself.

"Please don't look. Please don't catch me. I'm a lost butterfly…" (Yoru: So you guys know, Kisa-chan is a fan of Utau's music nya!) That made Rosaline twitch slightly then fly right by an ear, and yank out the bud with an empty paw.

"KISA-CHAN!!" she yelled right into the teen's ear, making her jump slightly and hold her ear.

"Ow! Damn it Rosaline what was that for?!"

"Because you weren't listening nya!"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. So are you worried a little about those kids we encountered earlier during that cluster attack nya?" the chara asked her question again.

"I doubt they're going to be much of a problem." Kisa sighed as she removed the other bud from her ear. "Besides, we just started school here, you think something bad would really happen?"

"Maybe, I just have this feeling of apprehension that's just driving me insane nya." Rosaline took a small bite from the pastry, as Kisa lightly ruffled the auburn hair.

"Let's not worry about that okay?" she smiled. "After all, we have each other, and I think that's all we'll ever need. Right?"

"Yeah nya!" Kisa chuckled at her chara's enthusiasm as they walked under the street lights, not that much was needed with the moonlight. However, a familiar pair of sapphire eyes were watching her from on top of an electric pole, midnight blue cat ears twitched as they focused in on the conversation, and a long tail flicked. Gold eyes were following the blue ones slowly, before the one with the blue jumped off to a different pole in the opposite direction, and into the darkness ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: And that's it for this chapter, it wasn't very eventful as some of you guys probably think, but does it give you a tense feeling in your chest when you think about what can happen?

Musashi: The tense moment of a foreshadow…lies the mystery.

Kairi: Yeah, but… Hey! I couldn't have been that weak as a kid!

Narrator: It was how Sage-chan wrote it Kairi-kun. Besides I think the viewers will like it.

Yoru: Yeah bet they will nya! However, it feels sad we have to wrap this up for the chapter! Wanna know what happens next? Keep on reviewing, remember the positive they are the better the story nya!

Musashi: Because something bad always hurts a creative spirit.

Kairi: See you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's Advice & Invite

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hello, hola, and konichiwa! We are back again with a new chapter, chapter 3. Lately Sage-chan has been on a slight roll with all the writing. Though it appears she's sometimes rushing it.

Ikuto: She doesn't mean to, she just spends most of the time at the computer.

Narrator: And she does have school too…wait! Why were you gone during the last commentary?

Ikuto: No reason…

Amu: No reason my ass! You were being a perverted cat again!

Narrator: Oh…my…hello Amu, it's um…good to see you.

Ikuto: Amu, why are you so cold to me? I was just trying to have a little bit of fun is all~.

Amu: Yeah right…I'm so gonna kill you Ikuto!

Narrator: Uh-oh…um let's get the chapter started already before there's any bloody violence!

Ikuto: *is on a high support beam* Minor warning, this does contain a bit of perverted action.

Chapter 3: A Cat's Strange Advice and Invite

It was a Friday, a day that makes a lot of people smile, the last day of school for the week before the weekend and to let the kids be their rambunctious selves, hang out with friends, all that good stuff. "Kisa-chan, are we going to pick up lunch as usual this morning nya?" Rosaline asked as the blonde girl stood in front of a darkened store window and was brushing her black bangs out of her face and tugged at the end of her blonde hair.

"We might as well, since we never have time to make lunch for ourselves." Kisa looked over at Rosaline, nodding as the tiger chara rested on her shirt with a sigh.

"Last night's fight was so tiring…I don't think I got enough sleep…nya…" the chara yawned stretching out long black claws as she buried her head into the uniform's sleeve. Her bearer just nodded in a bit of agreement as she wandered down the sidewalk to a convenience store.

"So, what're we getting today?" Kisa questioned Rosaline as they entered the small store.

"Um…taiyaki pastries, pocky, and strawberry milk nya!" she answered with a grin crossing her face happily.

"Heh, that sounds really healthy, but eh, we don't have a lot of options do we?" Rosaline nodded, then her tiger ears twitched slightly and she went over a few shelves of candy and hovered over the ice cream freezer staring outside tilting her head to the side.

"Hey Ikuto, you have any plans for the weekend?" a teenage boy asked as Ikuto was making his way to school again.

"No, not really." he spoke flatly shaking his head.

"You really need to get out more man, seriously, you're not very social are you?" He sighed shrugging. "Oh well, it's your life. Do what you want with it, but I wouldn't waste it away on something really stupid. Got to find something worth living." Yoru was looking down at Ikuto from his perch in the midnight blue hair, gold eyes blinking a little sadly, but then he sniffed something and flew down tugging on Ikuto's sleeve.

"Ikuto nya!"

"What is it Yoru?" He asked in an undertone, but looked to see the other boy had gone ahead as he stopped.

"I saw that girl's chara in the convenience store window, just now nya." The cat chara was oddly excited about this as he released Ikuto's sleeve and went over to the window and plastered himself on the window, not only because of Rosaline, but the fact he was searching for an afternoon snack. He suddenly yelped when his tail got tugged on by Ikuto.

"Then we're going to wait out here, instead of sticking to the window and watching." he pulled Yoru to level with him and flicked his nose slightly. Yoru whined and held his nose.

"You're so mean Ikuto nya."

Kisa sighed a little as she walked up to the register and paid for the goods, for her lunch and bowed slightly before exiting, making the bell tinkle. She was busy putting her meal into her bag as Rosaline hung on her shoulder, she didn't take notice of Ikuto and Yoru. That was until a certain boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hand lightly touching the other.

"So, how's school holding up for someone like you?" his voice spoke softly and sweetly into her ear. Kisa huffed and looked away. "Oh, how come you're not so talkative Tora-chan?"

"T-Tora-chan?!" she pulled herself out of his grip quickly and looked up at Ikuto with a glare in her eyes. However, Ikuto just remained where he was, unfazed by the heated stare.

"Well yes, after all…you're a tiger when you character change and transform…right?" he got in front of her face now so sapphire was staring into forest orbs. Then Kisa's hand pressed Ikuto's head back out of her view.

"Get out of my face you perverted black cat!"

"Perverted? Now, if I was a pervert I would do this…" he grabbed her face in his hands and turned her head to the side, she tried to escape, but Ikuto had a rather strong grip for one so lean. Suddenly a row of slightly sharp teeth nipped the shell of Kisa's ear. She jumped back shoving him away. "See?"

"You're such a…" she was about to finish it off with a swear word of some sort, but she suddenly lost it, staring directly into his eyes again. 'They're…so beautiful…that blue shade makes me feel…NO WAY! Don't think that Kisa, you know better than this!' her brain screamed after that one trailing thought.

"Ikuto's a what nya?" Yoru asked as he floated around Rosaline a little, sniffing her slightly, taking in a scent that was on the chara.

"Gah! Nevermind!" Kisa threw her arms up in the air and walked off.

"Kisa-chan wait up nya!" Rosaline followed after, but then his hand grabbed the crook of the girl's arm and pulled her back a little.

"If we're going to the same school, how about we walk together? Hm?"

"Okay fine! Just no funny stuff!" Kisa huffed as she walked on, Ikuto following after her.

'Heh, she's more fun to tease than Amu…this is going to be fun.' He thought as he glanced at a rather flustered girl right by him, smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadase Hotori was rubbing his neck slightly, groaning as Kiseki was by him. The light blue eyes stared at the boy in curiosity, but also superiority. "Didn't sleep well last night did you Tadase?"

"No…not really…I think my body slept wrong unconsciously…my neck hurts really bad…." He said looking over at Kiseki for a moment then groaned again, the moment he turned his neck, the pain only felt worse. "Ouch…." this was going to be a long day for him. He was holding onto a sealed envelope at his side by his bag, something he wrote down for that morning.

"This plan of yours isn't going to turn out very well on the first try you know that right?"

"W-Well it's worth a shot isn't it though? Normally, it's best to start now, rather than wait until much later." Tadase spoke uncomfortably as he continued on his trail. Suddenly Amu was at his side.

"Hey Tadase-kun."

"O-Oh Hinamori-san, good morning." he smiled at her as he rubbed his neck again.

"Eh? Something wrong? You look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing! I just…slept wrong last night, so in the end my neck is just really painful at the moment. I'm sure it'll go away soon." he chuckled a bit, as his face turned a small shade of red. "Thanks for worrying though…Hinamori-san…" The four charas eyed him suspiciously, but Amu spoke again.

"So what's this plan? I sort of overheard you and Kiseki talking about it."

"Well, I want to try and getting that high school girl, the one we met on Monday to come to our Guardian side as soon as possible, I think it would be good if we had an extra hand doing an outside job. Though, not really anyone can replace the Joker, so you're not in any danger."

"She appears strong though, it's sort of like me! She's probably hiding under an outer façade. Doesn't everyone act like that? Sort of like Rima, she enjoys comedy, but she sort of hides it underneath her cool personality."

"Probably. Though off the subject of her. I wrote up an invitation, but I can't deliver it this afternoon, during lunch I mean."

"What he's trying to say is that would a peasant like yourself, run a king's deed?"

"I think you mean errand Kiseki-chan~!." Su giggled slightly, making Kiseki turn a shade of red and looking away again.

"It's the same thing in my opinion. Don't talk down upon how I say things!" Kiseki grumbled.

"Anyways!" Amu said loudly, to change the subject slightly. "I'd like to run it for you, where do I have to go?"

"It's to the high school, it's not that hard to find, it's only past the middle school." Tadase smiled and handed the envelope to Amu. "Thank you for doing this Hinamori-san…it means a lot to me."

"Y-Yeah it's no problem Tadase-kun…" She spoke blushing slightly as she took the envelope, their fingers gently brushed against each other, making her only blush more. Slowly she pulled it out and stared at who it was supposed to go to. "Kisa Hanomi? Isn't that the same person Kairi mentioned that time we ran into her?"

"That's right. Again, it's just so we can try our best to bring her over the Guardians as soon as possible. Just as an outside job, if we're lucky she could spy on Easter if we convinced her. However, I don't think she'd be able to replace our number one Guardian, Joker, Amu Hinamori-san!" A wind blew past them, scattering a few different colored leaves, as red eyes stared into gold. Amu's face looked a little shocked, but at the same time, really happy on the inside.

"T-Tadase-kun…." she started.

"It's lovey-dovey at three bars…" (Narrator: Haha…it's the Eru joke from the manga, couldn't help putting that in) Ran and Miki muttered.

"Indeed~!" Su sang brightly.

"I knew that there was going to be something going on between these two." muttered Kiseki, though he sounded just a little amused. That broke the trance they were under just by looking at each other. Tadase cleared his throat and turned his head, ignoring the pain, though he grit his teeth a little he held out a hand to her.

"C'mon, let's walk to school together, Hinamori-san." it was a statement not a question, but the occupant of the Joker's chair nodded and took the King's hand and the two walked off to Seiyo elementary, together.

(Ikuto: That sentence was way to sweet…in a bit of a sick way though. Amu: Ikuto you're being a jerk. Ikuto: Only because you LIKE the Kiddy King. So you stopped trying to kill me now? Amu: NOT A CHANCE! Narrator: You guys are interrupting!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch, a perfect period for some peace and quiet. A nice breeze was going through the grounds, swaying the browning grass, removing some leaves from their trees that could no longer cling to the branches with their stems. However, a loud sound of munching and gulping broke the peaceful silence like a shattering of a mirror. Rosaline was sitting under a tree on top of Kisa's bag, eating on a taiyaki pastry with a gusto.

"Rosaline, you need to slow and chew your food or you're going to choke…" Kisa sighed as she drank a bit of the strawberry milk from its carton.

"It's okay Kisa-chan! I never choke nya!" Her chara spoke happily and ate more, but then her voice choked and she started coughing then drank down some of the milk and panted.

"Told you so…" her bearer said smugly, then pulled out a stick of pocky and maneuvered it to her lips. She nibbled it quietly for a while, that was until a soft purr came from the tree. She blinked and looked up, the treat still in between her lips.

"Mm…that's chocolate right?" Ikuto was up in a tree, his arms folded, his chin resting in them, he was smirking. "Is it?"

"What's it to someone like you? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Actually I don't remember you saying that." he still stared down at her as his long cat tail was resting over the branch.

"If I tell you 'yes' would you leave me alone?" Kisa sighed as she pulled out another to eat, as Rosaline looked up at Yoru a little.

"Maybe, give me your answer and perhaps I'll leave."

"Fine, if it's that important to you. Yes, it's chocolate. Satisfied?"

"Very, but you know…" he suddenly hopped out of the tree and landed in front of her and grabbed the girl's wrist that held the pocky stick for a moment and breathed slowly and deeply…rather deliberately, purring again. "You want to know a little secret? I like chocolate. It's something that always struck my fancy." slowly his tongue slithered out and licked at the chocolate coating. Kisa twitched slightly and shoved the stick between his lips.

"Here, have it…I'm not giving you anymore." she looked away and watched as Rosaline was playing keep away with Yoru, she had the taiyaki pastry and Yoru was trying to get at it.

"You're feisty, it's interesting. However," he stood up dusting off his pants and looking down at her as Yoru came up, he had no prize, he couldn't get the pastry from the tiger chara, "I have something to tell you. A bit of advice you can say, rather important to you really. This is what I have to say; if you don't want to get hurt by two, then it would be best if you stayed on your own path." He walked backwards. "There I told you, so goodbye." he raised a hand slightly and went off down the grassy hill.

"Hurt by two nya?" Rosaline rose a tiny eyebrow at her. Kisa shrugged.

"I have NO idea what crap is spewing from his mouth." she waved a hand then crushed the carton with the other and tossed it in the nearest bin and started packing up.

"Hey, Hanomi-senpai." someone spoke behind her. Rosaline floated up and looked over at who it was. Amu stood there holding her bag over her shoulder as her hand rested on her waist staring at the older girl.

"What is it?" Kisa questioned not turning around sliding the pocky into a side pocket.

"Tadase-kun wanted me to give this to you." Amu held out the letter watching Kisa, she felt this odd aura around her, like she was definitely hiding something. Kisa sighed and took the envelope from her nodding slightly. "Well, that's all I got to say and do, I was just delivering that. Hey, maybe we'll see each other again." she shrugged and walked off, frowning a bit.

Kisa looked at the envelope with a look of skepticism and opened the top pulling out a sheet of paper, with neat writing in black ink pen was printed on the white surface. Rosaline peered over her shoulder to look at it, tilting her head to the side. It read like so;

'_Dear Kisa Hanomi-san,_

_It is a pleasure to invite you over to the Royal Garden after school for a bit of tea and snacks. You won't have to worry about anything at all! We're a good group of people, so it's not like we're ruffians you need to feel nervous about. We are the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary. It would be nice, if you did show up Hanomi-san, it's rather important that we meet you face to face, there's a lot to discuss with you that's crucial. Looking forward to seeing you there. Sincerely, Tadase Hotori'_

"The Royal Garden? Isn't that where we hung around that other day before the X Egg swarm nya?" Rosaline had took the sheet of paper and read it over again still hovering in the air her short tail moving this way and that.

"Probably, that's where they were at last time." Kisa folded up the envelope and put it into her bag.

"So are we going nya?"

"Yeah, just to see what those people want…." she looked ahead as a wind blew and brushed her hair in front of her vision and made the grass sway like waves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys are really serious?" a boy with spiked orange hair asked as he bit into a rice cracker staring at the kids at the table. A small boy with green hair, white headband, a yellow star pin, a tank top, shorts, and sneakers floated over his shoulder. "There's this new student that was allowed to skip into high school because she's a prodigy and she has a chara too?"

"That's right Souma-kun." Tadase nodded as he sipped a cup of warm milk tea, fall seasoned nights always got a bit chilly, though they were in a nice green house.

"You seem really interested Tadase…" Rima looked over at him with her expressionless brown eyes.

"Yeah why are you so interested Tadase??" Yaya brought up as she ate a brownie with a questioned look on her face, but she changed when she bit in she looked happy. "Ahh, these brownies are so good~!"

"Really nya?" Rosaline suddenly landed on the table and took a brownie and took a large bite into it and purred. "Yeah they are good nya!" Everyone stared at the tiger chara, minus Tadase with a wide eyed expression at her sudden appearance.

"Hey who are you supposed to be?" Daichi, Kukai's chara, came down and landed in front of her crossing his arms a little. Then suddenly jumped when a bag rested right at Rosaline's side. Kisa stood in front of the table, in front of the guardians, and former guardian.

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it Hanomi-san." Tadase nodded a little, then everyone shot looks at him, except Amu, she was in on it.

"What are you talking about?!" the rest spoke in unison.

"I invited Hanomi-san to join us for a bit of a conversation, one that's vital to us all." Tadase sighed rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep it a secret from the rest of you."

"Rest of us? Who did you tell King?" Kairi asked adjusting his glasses but the answer came to mind. "It was Joker right?" Amu gave a nod at him.

"You're right Mr. Class president." she didn't know why, but she had a feeling that prickled on the back of her neck, something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be very good.

"Yeah, that's right, I only told Hinamori-san, but it was because she and I met up as Kiseki and I were heading to school." the blonde sighed then stood up and looked directly at Kisa. "Hanomi-san, is a guest this afternoon. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Tadase Hotori, the King's chair of the Guardians, sixth grade. This is my chara Kiseki." he gestured at Kiseki who was on the table away from the others, the chara looked back at Kisa and nodded curtly. Then Yaya bounced up happily.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki! I'm the Ace's Chair of the Guardians, fifth grade! My shugo chara is Pepe!" a small baby chara with a pacifier in her mouth raised a small hand in a 'hello'. "It's nice to meet you Hanomi-senpai!"

"Kairi Sanjo…" Kairi stood up next and bowed slightly. "Jack's chair of the Guardians, fourth grade. Musashi is my Shugo Chara." Musashi was on Kairi's shoulder and bowed his head.

"A pleasure." then it went to Rima.

"Rima Mashiro, Queen's chair, sixth grade. My chara is Kusukusu." Rima spoke in her level voice as Kusukusu came up and waved enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"And lastly, I'm Amu Hinamori. The Joker's Chair, I'm in sixth grade, my charas are, Miki, Ran, and Su." The three charas hovered upward and said their greetings with smiles.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Kukai put in feeling a little left out. "I'm Kukai Souma! I'm the former Jack's chair! I'm in seventh grade! My shugo chara is Daichi here." he held out a hand as Daichi landed in it, both chara and bearer had big grins on their faces. Kisa looked at them and nodded slightly.

"I guess I have to introduce myself. Kisa Hanomi, freshman in high school, shugo chara is Rosaline. Nice to meet you." her tone of voice was flat, and a little chilling. Tadase nodded and gestured for her to sit down in the empty chair. She did so and the King's chair took a deep breath and eyed her.

"Let's get down to it then. The main point of your coming Hanomi-san, is the fact that you have a chara, you're interestingly strong, a prodigy, the Guardians could use someone like you. We are all looking for one thing, the Embryo, a magical egg that can grant any wish in your heart. However, there's another group, Easter, that wants to take the Embryo to fulfill their selfish desires. We can only do so much up to purifying the X Eggs that come up, but lately there's been an uprising of them appearing, don't know how or why. That's where you fit into all this." he pointed at Kisa and Rosaline. "We need people to help as an outside job. You and your chara, Rosaline are the best chance we have on investigating how the eggs are appearing so fast and how there are so many. Can…we trust you into becoming an outside Guardian and helping us in our mission to find the Embryo? And stopping Easter from getting to it?"

Kisa stared at them as they watched her. This was Tadase's plan? Just being a bit of a tool to help against some company called Easter? She didn't even know what an Embryo was! Then her mind wandered to Ikuto's strange advice that he gave her: _"If you don't want to get hurt by two, then it would be best if you stayed on your own path." _Like hell she knew what that meant. But for some reason it bugged the crap out of her, slowly her mouth opened. However, the words that came out of her mouth were not the ones that Tadase didn't want, "No."

"What? But Hanomi-san…!" Kisa suddenly slammed her hands onto the table.

"You ask me here, to be part of this plan to overturn a corporation I've never even heard of! I don't even know what an Embryo is! Don't talk to me as if I'm you're friend, I'm not, I don't know any of you. Besides Kairi, but that's all! Did you expect me to say 'yes'? Just so I can help you with what you want?! You can all just forget it!" she moved away, picking up her bag and started away, Rosaline started after.

"Hanomi-senpai!" Kairi went over and grabbed her arm, but then her hand slapped it away with an echo of skin hitting skin.

"My answer is firm Kairi…now leave me alone." She continued on her walk out, but then stopped, her tiger ears and tail came out. The ears acted like a radar for a moment, and she sniffed the air then looked up. A shadow began to form over the roof of the Royal Garden, but it was not like a rain or regular cloud, it was too close, too dark. Suddenly Yaya cried out, just as there was a loud smash of glass.

"X Eggs!!!" Yes, X Eggs, their vision was blocked, no one could see how many, it brought the garden into shadow. A purple aura began to emanate, cracks formed along the shells of the eggs…and hatched!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: HAHA!! Another cliffhanger for you all! Sage-chan can be so evil, but hey if it keeps you all interested. Kukai finally enters! I hope all you fans of Souma-kun are happy! Soon enough Nagishiko will be making his appearance, but later.

Amu: I seemed to have gotten a fair amount of word time, I normally don't get a lot.

Narrator: Sage-chan is really working hard on trying to keep everything even.

Ikuto: Yeah. However, we have to leave all you readers off here for now. By the way I think Amu was only happy about the time she had with Kiddy King.

Amu:…Ikuto….!!!!

Narrator: Um…until next time! Join us in Chapter 4!

Ikuto: We'll see you then. *jumps away*

Amu: Even though I wasn't really part of this bye bye~! *chases after Ikuto*


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Garden Rumble!

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hey you all, time for the next exciting chapter of Heart Lock & Soul Key! If you all were reading and were left on the cliffhanger of X Eggs hatching you'll be in for a surprise. However, thanks to Amu and Ikuto's mishap in the last one, we got Tadase and Kiseki joining us today. How're you doing Tadase?

Tadase: I'm doing rather well thank you.

Kiseki: I couldn't be better, especially when I have a slave writing my lines. She rather captures my kingly image.

Tadase: K-Kiseki…

Narrator: It is a slight truth. Sage-chan is trying to keep everyone in character. Sometimes she'll slip up a little, but we hope it's not a big problem for everyone.

Tadase: Shall we get started then? I'm sure everyone is waiting for what happens when the X Eggs broke into the Royal Garden.

Kiseki: And started hatching for that matter.

Narrator: What they said and now…

All three: Onto Heart Lock & Soul Key!

Recap:

_A shadow began to form over the roof of the Royal Garden, but it was not like a rain or regular cloud, it was too close, too dark. Suddenly Yaya cried out, just as there was a loud smash of glass._

"_X Eggs!!!" Yes, X Eggs, their vision was blocked, no one could see how many, it brought the garden into shadow. A purple aura began to emanate, cracks formed along the shells of the eggs…and hatched!_

Chapter Four: Royal Garden Rumble!

X Characters began to come out of their shells and float around, laughing evilly as they stared at the dumbfounded Guardians, for who knew that X Eggs would attack the Royal Garden?! Moreover hatch into X Characters! More than one, in the number they were in was very dangerous. Then the characters all spread out and there was loud crashes of items and precious things being destroyed.

"We need to fight them off!" Tadase shouted over the havoc that was caused by the little black characters. "If we gather them all in one spot Hinamori-san can purify them!" Kisa watched him, her façade had dropped a little as she listened to him, being a leader, strong, and determined made her eyes soften up in admiration. However, the mask covered it up when the younger boy looked over at her. "Will you help us out? This once Hanomi-san."

"Fine." Kisa grumbled, Rosaline hovered by her, a little happy that her bearer's true self showed, just a tiny bit. "Let's go Rosaline!"

"Yes ma'am nya!"

"My own heart, unlock!" she called out and she was taken into a flash of blue and white light. She came out, character transformed into what she was. "Chara Nari: Vengeful Tigress!" her voice spoke in sync with her chara's. Miki watched then looked over at Amu.

"We should do it too! Let's do it Amu-chan!" Amu looked at Miki and then nodded placing her thumb and index finger of both hands in a square formation like a photographer trying to get the best image.

"My own heart, unlock!" she disappeared into a light as she transformed with Miki. She wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt with ruffles and tails, the sparkling gold lock on her chest, a pair of deep blue shorts, white and blue stockings, blue boots, and a light blue hat that had a spade shape on it. "Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"

"It's our turn now!" Called Kusukusu happily and looked over at Rima, who nodded at her.

"My own heart, unlock!" Her transformation began when she slid Kusukusu's egg into her chest. She wore a dress that was like a purple and pink jester's outfit, white tights, red wide ankle high boots like an elf, and a red bow appeared where her black hair band was. "Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

The others had to only character change, the crown and scepter appeared on Tadase, a yellow bib came onto Yaya, a ponytail tied back by a white ribbon in the back of Kairi's hair a wooden sword in hand, and Kukai had a star pin appear in his hair as he grabbed a skateboard in the palm of his hand. "Alright everyone!" Tadase brought them to order, "Let's gather up those X Characters right here in this spot. You know the deal, good luck everyone." They broke away, separated to investigate different places for the X Characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kisa-chan, you sure you want to do this nya? I mean, normally it was just by yourself, yet now you're working with someone else nya." _Rosaline's voice spoke to Kisa as the girl was maneuvering through some luscious flowers and bushes.

"I'm only doing this once…then we can go back to our normal lives."

"_But…I don't like our normal lives Kisa-chan, it's dull and empty nya…" _Her chara spoke in a soft, sad voice now. _"All we do is watch and see what happens with others, can't you be your true self too?"_

"Rosaline…this is the life we live, there's no point trying to convert right now." She jumped back when there was a shatter of a planting pot, shards of orange clay littered the ground. "There's an X Character!" she growled when a black figure shot past her. "Oh no you don't…" she chased after it quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was looking around him, he had spotted two characters that went in the direction he ran when the group split up. However, his chest was hurting a little, somewhere in his heart, this was the wrong thing to do, chasing and getting the X Characters right now. "If I do this, if I tell my sister…"

"Kairi, even if you are an honest samurai, that's what you wanted to be? A kind one? Right now you have a job to do, you won't have to tell of this. However, the senpai you care for rather interestedly, you can't protect her in the long path ahead. Soon enough they will find out whether through you or not." Musashi was flying by Kairi as he was watching for the characters.

"I know, but for now, I just have the feeling I need to watch out for her, even if she's a little older than me." suddenly a wave of purple colored energy shot at him, he got caught off guard for only a moment, so he got knocked off his feet, but landed in a bush of roses. "Okay, now this is where it begins…" he got out of the bush and went at the characters, wooden sword ready to strike.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadase, on your left!" Called Kiseki through a set of trees. He and Tadase encountered a lot more than the others so far.

"It's okay I see them Kiseki. Holy Crown!" His scepter shot out a beam of gold light and it struck a few of the characters back. "Where did all these characters come from? And how many are there?" his mind was muddled, he couldn't understand at all, he was confused.

"Tadase-kun! Behind you!" He looked over when he heard Amu's voice, but that's not what his eyes saw, instead he saw X Characters, he turned to shoot at them, but an array of colors in a thick substance. "Colorful Canvas!" the characters got knocked ahead of the blonde boy. Amu walked over to him quickly. "You alright?"

"I'm alright, thank you Hinamori-san." he smiled a bit, feeling so suddenly shy. Actually, he liked her a lot as Amulet Heart, but in her Amulet Spade form with Miki, it was alright.

"I'm glad then." Amu nodded. "C'mon let's continue as a team, we should get more gathered up if we work together." Then she looked up when she heard a loud wail of a cry.

"That must be Yaya. Let's go, Hinamori-san!" Tadase ran off down the direction where the cry was heard with Kiseki along side him, silent as Amu followed behind them, smiling a little bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long rope caught some of the black characters and wrapped around them like a lasso, tight. However, the characters were trying to get away. Rima held an end of the rope, gripping tightly, but stumbled slightly at their force, but she pulled harder, trying to pull them back in the tight bundle they were in. Her hands, she could feel the rope burning into her skin, but she ignored the pain.

"_Rima! You're hurting yourself, you should be careful!" _Kusukusu called out from inside.

"I know, but Kusukusu…" The girl winced slightly at another attempt at the X Character's freedom. "This is what we have to do, I'm not going to back out of a job now. Even though…dad's going to be mad at my lateness tonight." She looked ahead seriously then redoubled her grip on the rope and started stepping backwards against the earthy surface, to pull them to the heart of the garden.

"_Rima…" _her chara started then said nothing, the little jester was happy that Rima was showing how hard she worked to get it done. Suddenly, an X Character had wiggled their small arms free and grinned evilly, shooting what looked like objects an artist would use. She wasn't expecting it, her hands were full so she couldn't handle delivering another attack. She braced herself a little, for the impact, but instead a skateboard was blocking the beam, spreading it out, but not hitting the girl behind. Kukai was standing in front of her with Daichi by his side, holding up the board, protecting her.

"Hey there Queen, you alright?" he asked looking back at her with a big grin plastered on his face. He got a nod from Rima in return (Kiseki: I sense love blooming between these two servants. Tadase: Kiseki that's just rude!). He nodded back then lowered his board down, Daichi flew over and shoved the character back into the bundle. "Here, let me help you out with that." Kukai placed his hands on the rope and held tight and started pulling. Rima, taking the lead heading back to the center of the garden, smiling a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud thud as Kisa hit solid ground hard and held her side, a red mark was on there where she hit some cement. "Ow…damn it." she growled under her breath. "That really hurts…"

"_You okay Kisa-chan nya?!" _Rosaline's voice spoke worriedly to her bearer, feeling her pain when she got knocked clean off her feet.

"Peachy, if that stupid X Character didn't have friends!" She sighed looking at her possibly bruising side and her heart skipped a few beats, in her minds eye, she saw blood, and heard screaming. She shook her head trying to rid of the images, but it went on and on.

"_Kisa-chan! Pull yourself together nya!" _Rosaline cried out, but the cries couldn't snap her bearer out of the sudden daze. That's when the three X Characters took their chance on her. Joined together, one shot out a stack of cards, one let a beam of shadow, but basketballs seemed to form, and the third let out a blast of cold sharp darkness. Kisa stared and tried to escape, eyes widening, not wanting to get hurt, she tried to move but her legs wouldn't obey her. _"Kisa-chan!"_

The girl covered her face in her arms, hoping to at least not get herself even more injured, but…the blow didn't come? She looked up to see someone else, someone with long silver hair fighting back against the blasts. It was a boy, wearing a green shirt with a yellow bolt down in a diagonal side, red and blue fingerless gloves, grey shorts with a brown belt strapped around his waist, and grey shoes with yellow streaks of lightning also running down them. He held his ground, that was until the X Characters couldn't fight back anymore. The three quickly left to go destroy something else, and the boy turned to face Kisa then looked down. "Hey, you alright there?"

"I-I'm fine." Kisa spoke turning red in embarrassment and looking away.

"Good, it's better that way." he grinned goofily, sort of like Kukai's grin.

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I think that's best saved until the next time we run into each other now doesn't it?" He backed off when Kisa stood up. Upon closer inspection, his eyes were mismatched, one was red, the other was blue just like the gloves. He was eyeing Kisa for a moment, until there was a set of footsteps heading their way. "Well, bye for now." he jumped up and left through an open window of the greenhouse as Kairi came in.

"Hanomi-senpai?" He questioned adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. Then he looked down at the red mark on her side. "You're hurt?"

"It's fine." she spoke stubbornly. The mask recovered at last now.

"Well…as long as you're okay." he sighed and looked at her in the face.

"Three characters got away." she sighed dusting off her pants. She glanced at Kairi a little and blinked of how he was staring at her so…strangely. "Okay seriously! Don't look at me like that!" 'Gives me the creeps like that perverted cat…' she thought.

"A-Ah s-sorry! Let's go get those characters that you lost." He raced off in the direction Kisa was facing. The girl sighed and followed after him quickly, jumping over any broken objects.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like hours when all the X Characters were finally gathered in the very heart of the garden, bound by Rima's Tightrope Dance. "Ahhh!! That was so long! I thought I couldn't take much more if I had to get beaten up by mean X Characters again!" Yaya and Pepe both complained flailing like two babies…well Pepe was one anyways.

"The good news is we got it all done." Kairi sighed deeply as his character change left, leaving his hair short as always.

"Yeah that's right Mr. Class President!" Yaya cheered.

"…Class President?"

"Anyways! Hinamori-san would you do what you always do to purify the X Eggs?" Tadase looked over at a still transformed Amu, who nodded and placed her thumb and index fingers in a heart shaped fashion.

"Lock onto negative emotions!" Beams of blue hollow hearts began to form out of the lock around her neck. Kisa looked at her then her fingers sparked a little with bolts of lightning. "Open heart!" Amu cried out as the beam became stronger and faster, hitting the X Characters. The other girl included her Thunder Claw as some extra leverage to make it faster along with Rima's Juggling Party. There were multiple cracks and Rima released her tightrope when the X's all vanished.

All the Shugo Charas said their thanks as they went back into their eggs and darted away through the hole in the roof and separate ways to return to their owners. All three of the transformations broke, and the character changes did too. "Man, this is troublesome…they really trashed the place up." Kukai sighed as he faced to look at all the damage, yeah…those characters did a number on the garden.

"Don't worry Souma-kun, if we work hard tomorrow, we can have this all cleaned up and put back to normal, well except for the broken windows those will take a while."

"You're right Tadase-kun." Amu nodded as she smiled with her three charas were chatting about the whole fight. Kisa looked at them all, and Rosaline rested on her shoulder, tired.

"Thanks for helping out Hanomi-san." Tadase spoke to her. "You did really well."

"Yeah, whatever…" she turned and stepped down walking off without another word from her. Amu stared after her and sighed, but she was interested, that this cool girl probably had a soft side on the inside of her heart. Rima had to quickly rush out followed by Kusukusu to apologize to her dad for being late. The others had to depart as well, since it was late, and their parents would probably be mad for running so late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Risuri, do you think that girl is the one?" A black haired chara spoke to the silver haired boy, who was sitting atop an electric pole. Risuri looked at the small chara for a minute then looked down at the passing girl down below them.

"Most likely, I can see the inside of her heart. She could be the bearer of the Heart Lock. However, we should still watch her Coil, after all we do have school Monday." The boy took a bite of a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a raspberry.

"Are we going to tell Tsukasa about it?"

"Don't think it's needed, he probably already knows by now, you know him and the stars." he chuckled slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars circled above a rounded roof, a sweet scent of tea resonated in the empty air as an adult sipped it calmly with a smile as he stared at the stars, eying a certain formation that somehow glittered brightly. "The legend is finally beginning to unfold. Beautiful…" he muttered softly with a smile. An old tattered book rested at his side by his arm rest with a heart shaped locket made of gold and sapphires and a keyhole in the middle, on the other was a gold key tied in a loop with a crimson silk ribbon, on the cover red in peeling black elegant letters The Legend of The Heart Lock & Soul Key.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Yay! Chapter 4 is finally done, sorry for all those that waited…

Kiseki: Our servant had went on a slight bit of procrastination when she said she wouldn't. And she knows she shouldn't!

Tadase: Kiseki…Sage-san wasn't feeling well, and she had some writers block issues when it came to this chapter. She apologizes greatly for it.

Narrator: Yes indeed, by the way, who is this new character Risuri that just entered the picture? Will Easter find out about Kisa soon enough accidentally through Kairi? What IS in the book with the man in the observatory?

Kiseki: Sadly, this has to be the end for now, you will all have to wait and see how it all unfolds within the later chapters.

Tadase: So for now, please have patience and leave a good review, cause that makes her really happy. However, a new notice is that flames will be given to X Characters. Thank you for reading, and we'll see you again soon everyone. *bows*

Kiseki: Nicely put Tadase.

Tadase: ^///^ Thank you Kiseki.

Narrator: Ja ne!!


	5. Chapter 5: Places to Go Past Midnight

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101 **

**Copyright 3: Risuri & Coil property of splashkid45 (On Deviantart)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hello everyone! We're all back with a new energy! Sage-chan's shock from how many people put stories on favs and commented really got her energy pumping. So you all will be happy with this chapter we hope! Supposed to have lovey moments.

Ikuto: I came back too.

Narrator: Yes after he was finally able to get Amu off his cat tail.

Ikuto: I already mentioned it wasn't my fault. She overreacts…

Sage-chan: Yeah, but you were being a bit of a pervert last time.

Narrator: Ah yes! Sage-chan decided to join us for the commentary for this chapter.

Sage-chan: I only did it because I felt pretty left out, and Ikuto was being a pain last time to me. More like he sent Yoru to do it.

*silence*

Ikuto: So…how's everything going?

Sage-chan: Subject changer. But I'm fine, I'm sure though people are excited to see this one. Also, thank you everyone who commented on my newest chapter and thanks for the new watchers! It fills my heart with joy!

Ikuto: Let's begin before this drags on forever though.

Narrator: Everyone enjoy this new chapter of Heart Lock & Soul Key!

Chapter 5: Places To Go Past Midnight

_An X Egg shot past on a rooftop, a gold chain with an odd heart shaped locket wrapped around it was dangling around it shell. Kisa was following, hot on its trail, jumping from one roof section to another, trying to keep pace with the egg in her character change. The X Egg suddenly screeched to a stop when someone towered over it, standing on the side of roof, only feet below was the alley. The person's hand grasped the egg in a tight grip, between two fingers, tightening ever more as cracks started to appear on them. Kisa stumbled to a stop and panted looking at the person cloaked in shadow, in nothing but the purest darkness, the night was moonless, she couldn't see, not from that far away._

"_Who…are you?" she questioned, but a voice never answered. Then the grip became so tight on the small black egg that there it shattered into pieces, falling to the cemented top in fragments of black and white. However, from the person's fingertips rested the necklace that the egg carried like precious cargo. "I asked who the hell you were! Answer me!"_

"_I am not of importance, not yet." it was a simple answer, but the voice was so indistinct, neither male nor female, it was so…plain, but also sleek and sweet. Then that person walked over to Kisa, who tried to step back but felt unable to move. However, they didn't lay a hand on her, all she felt was something cold placed around her neck…_

CRASH!!!

Kisa sat up in bed startled and groaned rubbing her eyes, a book was laying on her chest and her alarm clock read; 8 a.m., but it wasn't this that woke her up, no there were noises coming from downstairs in a three floor house in the downtown area of Seiyo. She sighed and sat up as the book fell by her with a soft thump. Rosaline cracked open her orange, tiger stripped, and paint splattered egg from a small pillow on her bed. "You okay Kisa-chan nya?" she asked yawning and rubbing her eyes with a paw.

"Yeah, just a typical morning, even on a Saturday." she bent down and looked under her bed and pulled out a shoebox and opened it. Inside were some black sneakers with white soles; they were brand new.

"We going to leave early then nya?"

"Yeah, it's a Saturday, let's go find something to do." Kisa spoke to Rosaline as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt with a silver dragon wrapped around it and the head rested on her breast, a pair of tattered blue jeans, she made the holes in the legs herself, a pair of plain white socks, and a crimson red jacket slid over her shoulders with on the back had the kanji for 'faith' in black ink. She stood up and walked to the window and opened it, sliding her feet out and slid on the sneakers silently. "Ready to go Rosaline?"

"Yep. Character change nya!" Rosaline spoke as the tiger ears and tail sprung out from Kisa and she jumped down from her window and ran off quickly, avoiding the open spot in front of a kitchen window where two parents feuded in muffled voices from the glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fall wind was slightly icy so early in the morning, the browned grass was parched and covered with a coating of frost. Though the wind blew, it didn't rattle the ground, it didn't wave as nicely as it always did. Feet dragged on the cold cement sidewalk, fingers dug through black bangs. Kisa was rubbing her head, her thoughts kept on traveling to the dream she had. "Man…" she slid a hand down her face and stared up at the cloudy sky. Rosaline was looking at her concerned as the sidewalk under her feet turned into a frozen dirt pathway through a forest.

"Kisa-chan, you seem pretty spaced out this morning nya…" She spoke finally, causing Kisa to jump slightly out of her daze.

"I'm okay really…I just had this odd dream. Right now I just feel…" she trailed off when she walked in front of a large building, "…lost…" she stared up at it, she had only been to this place once before, years ago. "I wonder, if he ever came back." she stepped over the 'keep out' plank and walked over to the doors. She opened them slowly, though they creaked on their hinges as if in pain. Rosaline suddenly brightened, up, finding all the space in the observatory fun that she started flying around as the girl shut the doors behind them.

Warmth, precious warmth inside the building made her feel so content now, staying off the bitter cold. She walked up a few simple steps and sat in a chair, leaning back in it staring up at the ceiling as Rosaline flew down and landed softly on her stomach staring up as well. "How long has it been since we were last here nya?" Rosaline spoke softly, the atmosphere was so peaceful that they weren't yelling, they spoke in soft voices as the first star of the night appeared on the ceiling.

"Let's see…I came here when I was about…seven. So six years or about that. It wasn't a long stay though…he left with that boy the following morning." Kisa sighed again as she closed her eyes slowly, having the memories slide back to her.

_A smaller version of Kisa stood at the doors of the observatory in silence watching as two people left, one an older gentleman, the other was a boy; slightly older than she was, carrying a violin case on his back. "Y-You're going to come back aren't you Tsukasa-sama?" she questioned with a choked voice, as hot tears stung her eyes from the winter's cold breath. The man looked back at her, he was handsome, and very kind._

"_Don't worry Kisa-chan, in time I will, for now we have to part ways. Don't look so sad. This isn't goodbye, not forever. Keep the picture book, it'll come in handy with you in the long run, and I'm sure you'll find comfort in it." Tsukasa…that was his name, he gave her one last warm smile, the boy tugged on the sleeve of his coat impatiently. "Don't worry we're going. You want to say goodbye too?"_

"_I don't know her very well, but if I really have to.." the boy sighed and glanced back at her with gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Bye…" _

"_Take care of yourself Kisa-chan." Tsukasa waved as both he and the boy departed. Kisa stood there alone, an egg in her chest pocket of her coat as she clutched a book to her chest, biting her lip. She was too upset to say a single goodbye._

She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them. "I must've fallen asleep…" she looked up, the observatory ceiling was covered in stars now. Rosaline looked as if she dozed off too. "This place has that feeling of so much content it makes me tired." then footsteps walked into the building. Her ears perked up and she glanced over but found no one. "I think I'm hearing things."

"So this is your true side is it?" a voice, sleek and smooth also a little sensual spoke right from behind her. Kisa jumped a little. Ikuto was sitting right behind her smirking deviously as Yoru sat on his shoulder.

"Sh-Shut up, you don't know jack about me." Kisa turned her head away as she stood up holding Rosaline in her hands.

"Ah, you're so cold aren't you? That's all an act isn't it? You pull it off rather well." he folded his arms in the back of where she sat and looked up at her at her annoyed face that was looking away from him. "I was just teasing you."

"Jerk." she spat grumbling other little things under her breath. "I'm going now if there's a stray in this place."

"What's this? A stray cat and a lost girl both in my observatory?" a calm voice spoke as a man walked up, light brown hair, a kind face, a warm smile, Kisa's heart skipped and jumped! It was Tsukasa! However, she held back the urge to jump and hug that man that helped her years ago, like a child. "It's been a while Kisa-chan. Hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has…" she mumbled and sighed as she slid Rosaline inside the chest pocket of her jacket.

"You have a Shugo Chara now? That's great to see from you." He walked over and examined the sleeping chara. "A tiger? How cute! I wonder…what's your character change like?"

"I'm not talking about it." she answered flatly, scratching the back of her head.

"Aw, why not Kisa-chan?" Tsukasa gave her a wide eyed sad look one that could sparkle and dazzle anyone.

"You're pulling off that look again? Seriously, stop trying to look cute just because you look like Tadase." Ikuto spoke at last again, looking a little irritated. "I've seen her character change, once, and it's like mine, short and simple explanation."

"Stay out of this!" Kisa snapped annoyed at the stray cat that was still behind the seat she once sat in. Her face was red with embarrassment. "It's not like you know anything about me. You're saying it like you're a stalker."

"You do realize you repeated yourself earlier? Well the first part anyways, but I don't think I stalk you." he smirked, he got her even more ticked off. Tsukasa got between them, before the girl had a chance to pounce and strangle that midnight blue haired boy.

"Now, now, let's relax here for a moment Kisa-chan. I'm glad you and Ikuto-kun are here honestly. There's something I would like to talk to the two of you about." He spoke as he pulled out a small fish from a tin. "Yoru-kun, I got you something."

"Fish yay! Nya!" Yoru shot off Ikuto's shoulder and started munching on the fish like crazy. Rosaline peeked her head out of Kisa's pocket and sniffed the air and went over to Yoru.

"Fish…?" she asked sleepily.

"It's mine though nya!" Yoru stuck his tongue out at Rosaline. That made Tsukasa laugh a little and he gave a fish to Rosaline.

"So what's you're name anyways?"

"I'm Rosaline nya! Kisa-chan's shugo chara." Rosaline spoke as she chomped into the fish purring a little.

"You two really…." Kisa and Ikuto spoke and sighed in unison, then glanced at each other, looking away quickly.

"I'm out of here." Kisa spoke as she brushed past Tsukasa.

"Could you take something with you before you go?" He asked when Ikuto stood and started leaving himself, not the day for teasing. He moved away and picked up an old book and set it in Kisa's hands. She stared down at it.

"Heart…Lock & Soul Key…?"

"Read it, then tell me how you like it? Alright?"

"Yeah…okay." Kisa sighed, then Tsukasa suddenly gave her a gentle hug.

"It was good seeing you again Kisa-chan, you take care of yourself rather well." he smiled then let her go. Rosaline flew back into Kisa's chest pocket as the girl backed off, turned and walked away. He sighed deeply watching her go. "I hope she does good for herself, the way her life is." his eyes gazed up at the ceiling of stars, one was glimmering dully. "Your true sparkle is hiding. You'll have to set it free soon enough."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosaline was sitting in the grass of a park, munching on some cookies looking at Kisa, who held the book in her lap, but she hadn't been able to open it, there was a special lock on it, yet one without a keyhole. It was late afternoon, they had been spending a lot of time together, walking with silence. Kisa was gazing at the wandering couples, holding hands and walking together, talking and laughing sometimes even kissing. Her stomach dropped a little and she set the snack she was munching on down. "Kisa-chan nya?"

"Huh?" Kisa looked down at Rosaline. "What is it?"

"You look a little troubled, I thought you'd be ecstatic to see Tsukasa now that you finally saw him after years nya."

"I'll be okay, don't worry okay Rosaline?"

"I can't help it! Every time I see you sad it makes me sad nya!" Rosaline's tiger ears flattened. "I'm serious nya…this isn't fair."

"I'm sorry…" The blonde held a hand out and Rosaline landed on it whimpering. "I really am. I just don't like it when you have to worry…" She sighed and brought her chara close to her chest gently holding her other hand in a sort of hug without crushing her. "C'mon, don't look so sad. After all we have each other."

"But what good is it?! What good is it being alone without friends nya?!"

"Rosaline, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, but you don't have any actual friends to hang out with! I want to see the true you! You won't let it nya!"

"Will you…"

"You're just scared nya! It's because you don't want to be hurt! I hate seeing you like this nya!" Rosaline shot out of Kisa's grip. She suddenly flew off in a different direction, leaving Kisa alone to absorb everything.

"…Why am…I suddenly the bad guy?" she spoke to herself looking down. "Rosaline…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosaline was flying around sniffling a little as she rubbed small tears out of her eyes with a paw and whimpered. She was angry and sad. "…I like Kisa-chan, but I don't like seeing her the way she is now…" she was looking around, at least for something to do, but instead as she was around the park, heard a tune, something sorrowful, yet so pretty. Slowly she found herself by a small gazebo, with vines wrapped around its pillars, though they were slowly dying for winter, they looked pretty, but the thing she didn't expect was Yoru and Ikuto.

Ikuto was playing a song on his violin, sorrowful tunes, but so pure echoed away from all the hullabaloo of the couples chattering happily on their romantic dates in the park. Yoru was sitting on a perch at the roof, though it was mainly used for shade, it had lack of cover for rain, swinging his tail back and forth as he listened in contentment. Then his ears perked up and he gazed over as Rosaline came into view, wanting a closer look. "Hey you're that girl's chara." Yoru hopped off from his perch and went over to Rosaline curiously as Ikuto stopped and looked over.

"Yeah, Rosaline nya…" she sighed bowing her head a little. "Sorry for eavesdropping nya."

"Hey hey don't worry about it! But what's wrong? You look upset nya. You lost?"

"N-No nya." Rosaline mumbled. "Kisa-chan just needed some time to herself to think about some things that's all, so I left for a bit." Yoru looked a little confused, but understood the whole thing, after all he had incidents too where he had to get away from Ikuto for a while.

"Hey I got something that'll cheer you up nya!" The cat chara cheered happily. "Ikuto, can I take her there please?" he pleaded to Ikuto, who was packing up his violin in the white case.

"It's fine with me, but I wouldn't freak out if her bearer comes looking for her."

"That's okay! Follow me nya!" Yoru flew off at great speed, Rosaline looked confused and followed after quickly, wondering where they were going. Ikuto stared up at the darkening sky, the time of twilight was edging close to an end and for night to take its duty.

"You hide such secrets, but you won't be able to from me for too much longer…" he sighed shaking his head, putting his violin case over his shoulder and walked off down the path.

Up in a tree Risuri sighed, bored as he watched Ikuto. "So boring~. Why does Tsukasa want me to watch someone who already holds one object?"

"Because it's curious how the two are like together." Coil sat on top of Risuri's head and munched on a small bit of cookie, his bearer taking a bite out of a larger piece.

"It's not like he actually has the other item though."

"You never know Risuri, but we can stop tailing for now, I think we're good to just go."

"Alright." Risuri got up jumped out of the tree and walked off in the opposite direction that Ikuto was going, staring at something he pulled out from his neck, it was like a silver chain with a silver wing, it shimmered then died as he tucked it back in his shirt, disappearing in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Useless, useless." an echoing voice trilled in a high pitched tone. An X Egg was floating idly while Kisa chased after it, it was way late, past midnight and way dark. At first she had been searching for Rosaline, but lost track when she saw the egg. She was running on top of a cement wall that separated two buildings. "Useless, useless." it spoke over and over again, that egg, enjoying the game of cat and mouse with the girl.

"Get back here you damned thing! I don't have time for this!" she darted faster, but to her, she was NOTHING without Rosaline. Her speed wasn't fast, her balance wasn't good either. With another push she raced, jumped to catch the egg, but missed and it had lightly brushed on her fingertips! However, not only that was the problem, there was no ground under her feet, making her fall and hit some dirt below. She groaned and sat up coughing. "Ouch…" she held her stomach and leaned against the wall that was behind her and sighed staring at her knees. "Where is she…I can't believe I let an X Egg get away…" she sighed and rubbed her eyes a little and curled her knees up to her tight, there were a few small scrapes on them, they stung painfully, but she didn't let it bother her at the moment. "I'm lost…" she sighed, "I don't know where I am…" she shook her head staring up at the crescent moon then sighed standing up and walking along the dark patches of earth under her.

A carousel passed her vision, as did a circle of many teacups. She kept looking around, there was even a roller coaster, and a house of mirrors! She was at an amusement park, but it looked plenty abandoned. She turned her gaze up to many sparkling stars, it was so quiet, peaceful…until something caught her ears, music? Her feet began to walk at first, to get closer to the music, but then they began to sprint all on their own, as if they knew where to go.

There on top of one of the rides, Ikuto was playing his violin, but Yoru was there too and… "Rosaline…." Kisa spoke softly her breath catching in her throat, "Rosaline!" she cried out, trying to get the chara's attention. Rosaline's ears twitched and she paused in mid flight to pretend like she was dancing to the music then looked down at the ground below.

"Kisa-chan nya?" she blinked twice then turned her head away moving on.

"Are you that mad at me?! I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm very sorry!" The girl's voice rose, the music stopped, Ikuto stared down at her. "Fine, I'll admit that I need friends, but right now Rosaline I need you! I'm…I'm nothing without you!" she shuddered and quickly rubbed her eyes. "…I don't want…to lose you because I'm too stupid and blind…"

"Don't be silly Kisa-chan." Rosaline came down and hovered in front of her face. "It would be very impossible for you to lose me nya. As long as you believe I'm here that is. I just wanted to teach you a lesson, that it's okay to be yourself." She said with a sly cat grin.

"Rosaline…" she blinked and looked up, face suddenly turning red and she covered her mouth. Ikuto was staring, rather amused as he packed up his instrument and hopped down from his spot landing nicely on the ground. Her mind reeled, she couldn't believe that she had completely exploded and exposed herself, right in front of him. She waited, in case she was going to be mocked or teased, but instead a hand touched her hair and ruffled it.

"Take it easy, there's nothing for me to tease you about tonight." Ikuto spoke calmly and for once polite. "Though, it was funny seeing a bit of change, how you exploded like that." he smirked and chuckled.

"Jerk." she turned her head away as the tiger ears and tail sprung out from that, her embarrassment. "If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll…eh?"

"It will be our secret." he was right in front of her face now, still smirking, still amused, and teasing. "Alright?"

"Fine, just get your face out of mine."

"And you're still so mean." he straightened up as Rosaline giggled. He glanced at Yoru. "I think it's best you had a little fun. Yoru, go hit the breaker."

"On it nya!" Yoru said happily and darted off.

"Breaker?" Kisa questioned raising an eyebrow, but her question was answered soon enough.

It happened in a flash of color and music, bright lights came to life illuminating the whole area. Kisa stared for the longest time, it was really pretty. "It's only on temporarily, so go enjoy yourself until the breaker goes off." Ikuto brushed past her and walked to a bench sitting on it as Yoru rested nearby.

"C'mon Kisa-chan nya!" Rosaline flew off.

"W-Wait up!" Kisa followed after her chara, feeling an odd sensation of giddiness as a tiny smile crossed her face. All the pretty bright lights, the sights and sounds made her happy, though she never had been to an amusement park before. Ikuto just watched from his seat.

"She reminds me of Amu, but it's interesting." He spoke more to himself but Yoru eavesdropped anyways.

"What're you talking about Ikuto nya?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing Yoru." he shook his head and just watched the girl and chara enjoy themselves. Yoru nodded a little, then yawned before slumping down against Ikuto silently and started to sleep.

The girl and chara had gone to nearly everything, saw all attractions and rides, however, it felt like hours, but it was only for a short time, the breaker died and everything turned out black plunging into darkness again. Kisa slid off a carousel horse and walked over to the bench and paused blinking. Ikuto, was sprawled on his side on the bench with Yoru right next to him, both cats were fast asleep. Kisa stared at them then looked at Rosaline. "Kinda cute huh nya?"

"…A little. Even if he's wearing a jacket he could still get sick out here. Hm…oh! I got an idea." they spoke in soft voices, as she unzipped her jacket and gently placed it over the sleeping teen and chara. "It's probably really late…let's go home Rosaline."

"Kay nya." Rosaline nodded and started off, but stopped looking back at her bearer as she brushed some of the midnight blue bangs out of the boy's face.

"Thanks Ikuto…I really needed that happiness. See you Monday." she whispered then straightened following Rosaline now. They went home, but Kisa looked over at Rosaline with that tiny smile on her lips. "That was very fun, it could be, one of those places to go past midnight huh?"

"Yeah, that's very true. Very true nya…" Rosaline stared up at the starry night smiling too. For once Kisa ignored the pain she had, and just enjoyed herself to the fullest of that night. In the sky, a star seemed to shine ever brighter from its dimness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Now wasn't that just every bit of cute? I have to say, Sage-chan did very well on this chapter itself, and we weren't interrupted at all!

Sage-chan: Yeah, but it was only to show Kisa's true self a ways, so people wouldn't worry that she's permanently a bitch. She does have feelings.

Ikuto:….

Narrator: Hey, seems Ikuto went suddenly quiet…..normally he's flapping his lips.

Ikuto: I just have no comment to say really.

Sage-chan: Well everyone out there who's watching me and putting me to your story watches I thank you again. Please look forward to the next chapter, don't shoot me for lack of action.

Narrator: Bye for now.

Ikuto: Till next chapter farewell.

Sage-chan: Bye bye!!


	6. Chapter 6: Easter Finds Out!

**Shugo Chara: Heart Lock & Soul Key**

**A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**By: Sage101**

**Pairing: IkutoxOC, TadasexAmu and others**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, and (personal favorite) Romance, plus Drama**

**Copyright: Ikuto, Tadase, Amu, and all Shugo Chara people property of Peach Pit**

**Copyright 2: Kisa Hanomi and Rosaline property of Sage101 **

**Copyright 3: Risuri Korotoke & Coil property of splashkid45 (On Deviantart)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara, this is fanmade, and I have no rights to it, for it always belongs to Peach Pit.**

Narrator: Hello all! Chapter 6 of Heart Lock & Soul Key is here for you! And trust me we think you'll be in for quite a shock for this one.

Amu: I decided to come on today, Ikuto had some other things to do for this one. Though I don't think I want to know.

Narrator: Heh, right, and Miki, Ran, and Su are busy taking care of Ami, right?

Amu: Yep, very much so.

Narrator: Ah…okay hehe. Well would you like to do what we normally do? Since I think the people out there are wondering what'll happen next.

Amu: Okay! Well for all those readers out there…get ready for your dose of Heart Lock & Soul Key! Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 6: Easter Finds Out!

Monday mornings, brings out the worst in people, everyone's tired, exhausted from all their weekend fun with friends and hang outs. Their body clocks enjoying the life of staying out and up later, until it comes crashing down on them later, tired and all, never bright eyed and bushy tailed. However, there was a blur of silver, black, and blue with white, Risuri was racing down the sidewalk as Coil followed after him. "I can't believe I'm going to be late on the first day too!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't stuffing your face with cake this morning!" Coil scolded his bearer a little annoyed. "Honestly…"

"I can't help it Coil, it's all so good~! Especially in the mornings." Risuri spoke back with a string of complaint on his voice, sort of like a child. "I can never help myself cause it's so sweet!" However, the poor boy didn't know where his school building was and stopped. "Um…"

"You really don't know where the high school is do you?" Coil questioned floating nonchalantly around lazily, though he was a little smug about his bearer being all lost.

"You're not helping!" he complained again then had walked right into Amu who had been ahead of him. He stumbled backwards and groaned holding his head as Amu held the back of hers, they had clashed into each other rather hard. "Ouch, man I'm sorry!"

"You should watch where you're going." she looked back at him still rubbing her pink hair. "Hey you're new here? And you're in high school?"

"Uh…yeah I'm Risuri Korotoke, a freshman in high school." He spoke as he felt Amu examine him for a minute.

"But you look no older than a middle school kid, you skip a few grades?" she stood straight and sighed. "Sheesh, how many smart kids are even here? You're not the first one to be a successor to skip like this."

"I'm not? Who's the other one?"

"Her name's Kisa Hanomi, she's a year older than you, but she was able to skip grades too because of her smart ability." she put her arms behind her head and walked off. "This is a hassle…"

"Hey, would you mind giving me a hand to finding the high school….miss?"

"I'm Amu, Amu Hinamori, and it's fine I guess." she sighed walking down the side walk. "C'mon, it's this way." Risuri followed behind her like a puppy, but his thoughts were perfectly calm as Coil hovered behind him a little.

"Is that the one who could contain the Heart Lock??" the chara spoke softly.

"Let's just hope she'll stay in secret, at least from that corporation." Risuri spoke, equally quiet. "It will be really a danger if she does have it and is in the wrong place or on the wrong side. That is IF she does contain it in her hiding heart." he sighed picking the silver necklace with the wing on it that was tucked away in the confines of his shirt. "Being the one I am, it's a hassle…"

"Fate can just be a bitch, I wouldn't complain and give it the satisfaction." Coil looked ahead and blinked stopping, she saw the top of a blue hat with a spade and a set of blue eyes. "A Shugo Chara?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, never mind, forget I said anything."

"Hey." Amu spoke now after a long time of silence. "We're here." she had stopped in front of a building as a bell rang. "This is the high school, you should go in before you're counted as really late."

"Thanks Amu-san." Risuri made a quick bow and raced inside to get to his class. Amu stared after him eyebrow raised a little.

"He's so weird…."

"But Amu-chan…I think he has a Shugo Chara, no I'm positive." Miki had floated up from her spot in her egg and looked at her.

"He has…a chara too? Wow…why didn't I notice that before." she rubbed her eyes quickly.

"Probably cause you're really tired. Monday mornings were never your strong suit." Su commented as she floated nearby as well fluffing her hair and patting her green dress.

"Yeah, but you know it's really best to keep on fighting! It's a new day, time to be positive and everything!" Ran cheered as she flew around Amu's head like a rotating pink halo. The other two charas, plus the girl burst out laughing, Ran could be rather silly at times if need be.

"Heh, maybe you're right, but should we tell the Guardians about this? Another student who skipped a few grades entered the Seiyo Academy, but also has a chara too. However, I don't want to tell them because of false assumptions that he's working for the bad side too. Tadase's really been thinking that, he probably still does about her too." she sighed resting a hand on her hip, heading down to her own building, contemplating about what she was going to say to the Guardians that time after school. However, down the way she stopped when she spotted the blonde boy with crimson eyes talking with some boys then he paused and looked back at her before smiling. Amu turned red and felt her heart race, every time he seemed to smile, it made her heart beat a little faster, but it made her happy. Then he got up and walked to her.

"Morning, Hinamori-san."

"O-Oh, um morning…Tadase-kun…." she mumbled with a blush crossing more of her face, clashing with her hair.

"You alright? You look a little red…" He reached a hand up to touch her forehead, but she staggered back quickly.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" she was turning stubborn again. Ran, Miki, and Su laughed, Kiseki floated nearby and sighed a little.

"It's almost time for class to start, shall we go together?" Tadase spoke calmly still smiling at her, she nodded without thinking, her mind was rather hazy at the moment. He chuckled, took her by the hand and walked off, that way she wouldn't hurt herself. All the times of her and her chara's talk were momentarily wiped from her memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa sighed as she stared out the window chewing on her pen a little while Rosaline sat on her desk watching her spaced out face. "Kisa-chan, the final bell is about to ring. What's going on nya?" she asked as she started folding a sheet of paper into a paper airplane. Kisa looked down at her then looked back at an empty desk in the far back.

"Ikuto and Yoru aren't here today."

"You're worried nya?"

"Of course not…" she mumbled, "Ikuto still has my jacket, I figured he'd have the decency to come and return it."

"You were the one that covered him up with it, but I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he'll return it to you nya. He's not a child, so he wouldn't cling to it like some security blanket nya." (Amu: That was a pretty poor joke, sorry Sage's tired mind gets to her a lot) Rosaline mumbled and picked up her airplane and tossed it, letting it soar around the room….before it landed in the wastebasket.

"Heh, nice shot." Kisa teased as she patted the top of the disappointed auburn head then the bell rang and everyone quickly scrambled to their seats. The teacher walked in looking drawn and exhausted, setting books down on the table, everyone chuckled softly at the behavior. This was pretty typical.

"Good morning everyone, sorry about my current mood. Monday mornings." The teacher laughed rubbing his head. "However, before we begin, we have yet another transfer student joining our ranks like Hanomi-san." he tried to sound cheerful and optimistic as chattering filled the room and some people glanced at Kisa with envious stares, mostly girls. Kisa glanced at them and twitched a little, feeling not so comfortable around these people anymore. Her attention was turned when the door opened up and a silver haired boy walked in with mismatched eyes, one red…the other blue.

"Kisa-chan!" Rosaline spoke in a whisper the moment he entered "That's the same boy as Friday nya! Remember?"

"Yeah…that guy who saved me from a whole onslaught of X Eggs." Kisa exaggerated a tiny bit and her chara giggled. The boy stood at the front of the room hands at his sides and girls started to awe at his cuteness.

"Everyone, this is Risuri Korotoke, he's only a year under Kisa, so let's be nice to him. And no one pick on him because he's smart." The coffee was starting to attack the teacher's brain as he laughed heartily, no one else did. "Um….anyways, would you like to introduce or say a thing or two Risuri-kun?"

"Yes, sir." Risuri nodded then bowed to the class. "My name is Risuri Korotoke, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to spending time with you." he smiled and all the girls squealed minus Kisa that was who was staring out the window again.

"Very good Risuri-kun, you can take the spot beside Hanomi-san, she's the blonde with black bangs." He pointed to the empty spot beside Kisa.

"Alright." Risuri nodded again and went to the desk sitting in its seat and glanced at Kisa. "So we meet again, don't we?" he spoke softly as the teacher began the lecture. Kisa looked at him with a half glare, feeling a little hot around the neck, she wouldn't know what side he fought for and just like a tiger; she perked up her defenses.

"…Indeed." was her only word that fell from her lips. She glanced back at the empty desk again. 'I really hope Ikuto's alright…he did a lot on Saturday…I feel like I want to thank him more properly, when he's awake. But I can't really show it….oh well.' she blinked sitting straight. 'Wait! What am I thinking??!! I can't like that guy! He's probably doing this on purpose! AH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!' her brain screamed and she slumped in her seat…mentally exhausted already! (Amu: She's just in denial hehe. Gotta love it!) Risuri eyed her then laughed softly as his chara peered out of his egg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risuri yawned widely and sighed when he rubbed his eyes. School was finished, and it was time to be free. His legs were sore from a gym class, which didn't go so well for him. "But at least school's over~!" he said happily "Cause now I can go home and have cake again, or some other type of sweet."

"After a long day, a bit of sugar sounds like a good deal." Coil spoke as he stretched his small arms over his head. He stopped when he saw Rosaline fly by carrying a small wrapped bag as she went after Kisa. "Risuri, you should get to know her, I'm sure she could use it."

"Hm, yeah, and I think Tsukasa wouldn't mind that. Hey! Kisa! Hanomi-san!" he called causing the girl to stop and look back.

"What do you want?" she spoke as he came up and panted resting his hands on his knees.

"Why don't we go over to the mall? As an after school treat. I'll buy." He grinned. Kisa just stared at him silently then glanced at Rosaline.

"I guess it's alright, as long as we don't stay too long, there's other errands I have to run today. There's something I have to pick up." she put her hands in in her pockets, her bag dangling from her hip clinging to their wrist. Risuri nodded and grabbed her other arm that didn't have her bag and dragged her off to the direction he was going. "Y-You don't have to drag me there! I can just follow!"

"But it's more fun this way!" He said happily and continued to drag Kisa along the sidewalk towards where they were going. "You need to have some fun in your life!" he spoke looking back at her. "You're too serious, loosen up. You're not a marionette puppet, you don't have strings to hold you back, you can be like a bird and be free." Kisa blinked a little then sighed looking at her feet.

'He's right, but right now…I'm still nervous to be free…not in that household that I live in, I can't be free not yet. However….' her fist clenched a little as she stared up at Risuri, and her thoughts went to Ikuto, he had said the same thing; to have fun, '…I…will be free soon! I'll show everyone who I really am!' she thought feeling determination well up inside her, some sort of ambition was clear with her, she knew what she was going to do, but now wasn't the time. Rosaline looked at her face as she sat on Kisa's shoulder, seeming to read her thoughts she nodded and stared ahead as she, her bearer, Risuri, and Coil went for the mall.

However, not very far; Kairi had watched and he felt his insides sink for someone beat him to the punch. He was going to be the one to see if Kisa wanted to hang out, but then his phone vibrated and he saw a text message from his sister about his progress, and he sighed walking off in a different direction with Musashi, feeling a bit ill. (Amu: I smell a rivalry going on here. But…wait isn't Kairi supposed to like me?!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of a tall building that seemed to be over the rest, a sign read 'Easter' in large lettering, but at the very top on a helicopter pad a crimson jacket was held towards the sunlight, the Kanji of 'Faith' on the back. Ikuto's blue eyes stared at it for the longest time, he had missed school cause he was skipping again. Yoru was playing with a small ball as he rolled it around. "Back…" he spoke rolling onto his large cat paws on his feet, "and forward!" he said happily, pushing his feet up and rolling forward. He kept that up for a bit then looked at Ikuto. "Hey, Ikuto you've been hanging onto that jacket for the whole weekend, you're going to give it back nya?"

"Yeah, but it's odd isn't it? She left it on me at that amusement park on Saturday. Looks like she's starting to give a care. A shell is cracking, it won't be long, until it breaks away completely, and she'll be something else." Yoru was looking up at him confused, "That's what I believe anyways." he smirked and held the piece of clothing in his hands. Slowly he sniffed it, more than once he had gotten used to this scent; oranges and jasmine, something sweet lingered on the cloth.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're getting attached to her nya." Yoru spoke stretching as he played with his ball rolling back and forth again.

"Maybe, but then again, I can be pretty deceiving Yoru." he folded up the jacket and hopped down from the pad landing easily. His chara followed, leaving the ball behind.

However, the moment he came down, he was faced by a girl with long blonde hair tied in long pigtails, purple eyes stared at him, lovingly. It was his sister; Utau, but the love in her eyes, wasn't just the love of a sibling, it was one a person could give their lover. He never did love her the same way, but she wasn't going to give him up at all. "Ikuto, I thought you'd be up here." she spoke happily and went to hug him, he dodged away, she tried again, he moved again. She slumped on the ground looking back at him with large puppy eyes. "You're so mean…"

"I can figure out your hugging patterns by now." He sighed and looked down at her for a minute then straight ahead. "What is it that you want?"

"I just came to see you! Is that wrong?"

"No, but I can't stay, I have to go return something." he started walking past her but Utau grabbed his arm and held him there.

"Return what to who?" she questioned softly as she stood up eyeing him with a jealous look, gripping tighter. Ikuto looked back at her not smirking, just plain him.

"This jacket." he shrugged and his sister looked at the folded article silently. "One of my classmates left it, I think she's wondering where it is by now." The moment he said the word 'she' Utau went into an immediate fit.

"Who is she?! This isn't right that you're carrying someone else's jacket, ANOTHER GIRL'S! NOT MINE!" she snapped angrily then tackled him to the ground. "IT'S NOT FAIR WHAT YOU'RE DOING IKUTO! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"Utau, we're siblings, that's all. A love like the one you're feeling isn't right at all. There's nothing between us stronger than our sibling relationship."

"But…" she glared at him. "YOU'RE STUPID! First it's Amu, now it's some other girl! It sounds like you're being a womanizer!"

"I'm not a womanizer Utau!" He was the one that snapped this time. "This girl is just a school mate! Nothing more, nothing less! If there was something going on between her and me then I sure as HELL wouldn't tell YOU!" He sat up, feeling plenty pissed off right now. Utau suddenly hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, I didn't mean to call you a womanizer, I don't know what came over me." she spoke into his ear, but her eyes had spotted something not too long ago, a strand of hair. Her fingers slid down and plucked it up, the strand was black and faded into blonde, definitely not hers, nor Ikuto's, to Utau it was that girl's hair, the one the jacket belonged to, and she was determined to figure out who this person was. Ikuto sighed and pushed his sister off him and he stood up starting to walk away. "Will I see you again soon Ikuto?"

"Maybe, later." he raised a free hand and then disappeared around the corner with Yoru following. Utau stood there alone, then smirked evilly as she held up the hair in her fingers staring at it.

"You're planning something naughty aren't you Utau?" Iru, a small devil chara came out of her egg and hovered over her bearer's shoulder. "What's with the hair?"

"I'm going to make sure that all of Easter knows about this girl Ikuto's meeting, perhaps they can dispose of her without me having to do it myself, but if something turns out wrong, I'll do it then." she walked down the stairs to go see her manager about a few things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari Sanjo sighed as she crossed her arms, pacing back and forth, she was impatient for the girl she was managing was running late as usual. "That damn boy….seriously, he distracts her. Utau's late again…" she walked passed by a cardboard box filled with X Eggs, they were silent instead of speaking. Then the door opened on the other side of the room and Utau walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." she said not so apologetically, "I got busy with something." she walked over to her rather irritated manager.

"You should learn to stick to your schedule Utau. I know you were most likely seeing Ikuto again, whenever you have free time you do that."

"Humph, well I have something to ask you." she turned her head away to the side and crossed her arms, changing the subject quickly on Yukari.

"What?" the moment she asked, the strand of hair was held up in front of her face. "What's with the hair?"

"I know Easter has a small DNA scanner, and I want this examined. Someone could be out there who can be a potential danger to this company." Utau explained, but she lied, it was more to see who the girl was so she could investigate and watch her to make sure she knew what she was up against. Sanjo eyed her and then took it from her walking over to a small glass square.

"Be lucky you were here in the room with the scanner." she sighed sliding the strand of hair into the container and closed it. She picked up the case and slid it into this rectangle slot where it slid in easily like a CD player, a whirring noise began to echo through the room. Yukari's fingers went along the keyboard to get all the things open and what the order was.

A glowing green screen appeared as the piece of hair was being scanned In a matter of moments, as Utau waited with crossed arms, photos of people went flashing by like a random shuffle, until there was a beep and it stopped on an image of a blonde haired girl with black bangs. "Who is she Sanjo-san?"

"Kisa Hanomi," Yukari began as she brought up a full profile, "13 years of age, attends Seiyo High School." She began to scan through the rest of the file then her eyebrows raised. "Says she's a foster child…hm that's interesting, if its possible she could have a low self esteem and her egg will be easy to collect to be part of the bait for the embryo. I think this will go great to go to our lord." she began to print it off, but Utau only heard the few words, the name, and school that's all she cared about.

'Kisa Hanomi…you and Amu Hinamori both, will be trashed soon enough. I'll be sure you both stay away from Ikuto! I'll defeat you two, if it's the last thing I ever do!' she thought glaring up into the screen of the picture of Kisa, forest green eyes looked back at her, unblinking. A new rival…another reason for attack, to defend who she loved dearly from the demons of other girls. 'You better prepare yourselves Kisa, Amu, cause I'm coming after you.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: ZOMG! Easter has found out about Kisa! What's going to happen!? What plan of attack is Utau going to do?!

Amu: I think you're acting rather spazzy right now, but it is a turn of events.

Narrator: Indeed, sorry if the ending was a little rushed, she wanted to put more, but this felt like a good climactic cliffhanger. Sort of like one of those anime episodes that happens once in a while.

Amu: For now this has to end, chapter 7 will be in the making soon, we promise. So, farewell for now, and we'll see you all next time. Bye.

Narrator: Ja ne!!


End file.
